The warlock of Notre Dame
by laurenathalasa
Summary: When Magnus Bane sneaks out of the bell tower of Notre dame and a certain blue-eyed gypsy boy stands up for him, what will happen? Many scenes are based off of the Disney version of the book. Malec, obviously.
1. Chapter 1- Festival of fools

**A/N: I know that I should a) be doing homework or b) updating my other stories, but I had this idea and I just can't rest until it's written! Now I don't know how frequent updates will be, or how long this will be. But drop me a comment on what you think would you? **

**Magnus POV**

The bells rang with so many colours and sounds. I finished ringing the last just as the sun rose. The start of a new day. _In this tower you can barely tell when waking becomes sleeping. Both are equally boring._ Magnus finally looked around. _Frollo must have left early this morning. Good._ Magnus couldn't be bothered to have the argument again. The 'you must never leave this tower argument'. He heard a voice.

"Don't worry Magnus. One day he'll be dead and then you can leave these damned walls forever." Magnus smiled at the image of Frollo's head on a spike, then pushed it away. That was no way to think. Sinful. It was the gargoyles that were speaking. It was the first thing Magnus had done after learning to control his magic. He had needed people to talk to.

"Now Now Camille that's no way to think. You can't have Magnus poison the man!" Magnus smiled at Ragnor.

"As tempting as it might be..." Added Woolsey. Magnus walked over to them near the towers third highest balcony. He looked over the edge and sighed in longing.

"Ah yes. The festival. Isn't it exciting Magnus?" Asked Ragnor. Magnus gave him a sad look that asked him to drop it.

"Why don't you go down there? Go and see what all the fuss is about!"

"Yeah have some baguettes!"

"Meet a nice boy!"

"Guys guys guys, you're all forgetting the very crucial thing here." He interrupted.

"WHAT!?"

"My master, Frollo." They all made sounds of shame, annoyance, and sadness.

"But you've always loved the festival of fools." Whispered Camille.

"One day." He muttered.

"If it's one day, why not today?" Asked Woolsey.

"Yeah! What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you!" Added Camille. Ragnor seemed more hesitant.

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea... I mean, what if he gets caught?"

"He'll go in disguise of course!"

"Just go in green Magnus! Even Frollo knows you never wear the colour!"

"It brings out my eyes..." He muttered. That silenced them. Magnus had always been told by Frollo that it was his eyes that made him ugly. Green-Yellow with cat pupils, and now he could not stand them. It made him sinful, a monster, and that was why he had to hide.

"Come on Magnus. You can only hide up here so long. Go enjoy the festival. Please? For us?" When he looked in their eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse.

After getting dressed in a simple green shirt and black well... everything else, he slowly lowered himself over the battlements. He made short work gliding down, and was struck with an amazing sense of freedom when he was finally able to touch his feet to the ground. He was suddenly hit with a spell of dizziness and he almost fell when he felt strong arms around him.

"Steady there! You alright?" Asked a voice. Magnus looked up at the man holding him and almost swooned. Blue cerulean eyes stared up at him, with gorgeous ivory skin and black hair. Magnus' breath caught in his throat and he couldn't get the words out. The man immediately let go at him when Magnus stared at him in wonder.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't be touching you I-"

"Hey... What's wrong? Thank you, by the way, for catching me." The boy still looked anxious, and Magnus worried that he had upset him.

"I- I have to go- I'm sorry..." The boy stammered. What the hell had just happened? Magnus thought in his head. How could he let such a boy slip through his fingers? After letting the boy get slightly ahead of him, Magnus followed shortly behind. He had been standing as part of a large crowd when he noticed it. The stage, lengthening into almost like a catwalk. He waited, and then the music started. Magnus would have closed his eyes if he hadn't of seen it. The blur of blue eyes and black hair. He gazed in wonder as the gorgeous boy's body spun in all manners of shapes , cart wheeling and back flipping in time with the music. Then, as if to end the whole thing with bang, he took hold of the curtain beside him, whirled it around and over himself, and vanished!

Magnus' breath caught in his throat. It was only then did he noticed, the applause and whispering, clearly the boy was very popular. And though he watched the entire festival, no other act came close to the wonder that one caused him.

Then, the nightmare began, followed shortly by the heaven, but it was short lived.

Magnus had just- by pure damn chance- been called up to the stage to help with some performance, but when the crowd saw him, or frankly his eyes, they started to shout, and Magnus wasn't sure how it happened, but he soon became tied to the spinning dais, on the edge of the stage. The use many ropes to tie him down, as well as his hands so he couldn't use magic, and then they started throwing food at him. It began to hurt. Little did he know the conversation going on nearby.

"Master, may I ask permission to stop this cruelty?" Asked the golden boy. Captain Jace Herondale.

"In a moment captain a lesson needs to be learnt here." Muttered Frollo in irritation. Frollo was the sort of man that could impose fear just by looking at you. He had white hair and almost read eyes that seemed to stare through you.

Captain Herondale shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Then the a figure moved up to the platform, and the plaza was silent.

It was the boy, Magnus knew. The boy looked down at him with Sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen." The boy knelt next to him. He knelt down and began to wash his face with a cloth.

"You! Gypsy boy! Get down from there at once!" Demanded his master. Magnus flinched, and the boy stepped closer to him, as if to protect him.

"Yes your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor man." He said quietly. Magnus' heart thudded in his chest. God this man was brave...

"I forbid it!"

Then the boy did something unexpected. He ignored Magnus' master, bent down and cut throught the ropes that held Magnus in place. Then the boy turned on Frollo.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!" Demanded the boy, for the first time raising his voice to a level full of anger. The whole crowd gasped and whispered.

"Mark my words gypsy you will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool here tonight. The only fool I see, is you!"

"Captain Herondale, arrest him."

"No!" Objected Magnus. And then the gypsy turned around to him and _winked._ He then stepped out, turning his attention to the guards.

"Now let's see... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, so there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor little gypsy boy to do?" A few of the other gypsies in the crowd laughed.

The beautiful gypsy then almost shyly took out a handkerchief, before disappearing into smoke.

"Witch craft..." Whispered Frollo. Magnus smiled inwardly. _If only you knew Frollo._

Then from across the plaza; "Oh boys! Over here!" Magnus laughed. There he was again! The gypsy. Did he have magic?

The gypsy jumped from a high roof, and the crowd carried him away. Magnus heard a few whispers to the boy,

"... What are you thinking?"

"This is stupid... and you know it... Why did you have to intervene like that..."

"He did nothing wrong." Magnus watched as after he landed he threw one of the guard's helmets like a Frisbee and knocking three guards out.

"Christ... One heck of a gypsy..." muttered Jace. Magnus watched him dive out of the way as the gypsy jumped over Frollo's stand, causing it to come crashing down. Magnus stifled a laugh. Two other gypsies helped Alec to the stand, where he bowed and disappeared again. Magnus barely had time to watch the boy leave as he heard Frollo say to herondale,

"Find him Captain! I want him alive!"

"Yes sir. Seal off the area men, Find the gypsy boy, and do not harm him!" As Frollo walked over to Magnus, Magnus hung his head.

"I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again."

But even as he said it he knew it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2- A magnificent prison

**A/N: Hey guys! So look, I really ought to be writing my own book right now, but see I put on the playlist for the movie and well, here we are. You have no idea how fun this is to write, and it seems to have gone down pretty well for only having one chapter, so I thought I'd give you another, and Alec's POV. Because who doesn't love Alec? Clearly not Magnus. So review, enjoy, and fangirl dear readers!**

**Alec POV**

Alec ran. He ran fast and didn't stop. He knew where he was going, there was only one place where he would be safe, only one place where people might be on his side. The cathedral. Not to mention it was the nearest building to him. He ran in and slammed the door behind him, leaning against the door as he caught his breath. He looked up as he heard something clatter to the ground. It was behind him, he realised, and the sunlight through the window fell slightly on the figure he noticed, as he spotted him. Not that the golden guard needed it, he practically radiated like the sun. Alec gasped as he saw his face. _Captian Herondale._

"You!" He gasped, and grabbed a nearby candle stick, holding it out threateningly in front of him.

"Yes me little gypsy boy." And he scaled the nearby wall and pinned Alec's hands behind him. He dropped the candle stick and grumbled in annoyance.

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah ah, watch it, we're in a church." Warned the guard. In one quick move Alec flipped himself over the guard's arms, pushed against the guard's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and freeing himself in one quick dancer's move.

"cathedral." Alec said.

"What?" Gasped out the guard. Was he laughing?

"It's a cathedral, not a church." Explained Alec, letting the guard rise to his feet before holding him in place with his candlestick once again.

"Why so hostile gypsy boy?" Asked the captain, grinning.

"Why so calm captain?" Replied Alec in the same- although ironically more hostile- tone.

"You can drop the captain thing you know. The name's Jace, though you can call me sexy, I go by that too." He said with a wink. Alec couldn't control a slight blush and cursed himself for it. This made Jace grin widely again.

"And you are?" Asked Jace.

"Is this an interrogation?" Asked Alec warily.

"More like an introduction. What's your name gypsy?"

"It won't make any difference, aren't you going to arrest me? You practically have me in your clutches." Asked Alec mockingly.

"Not in here. I can't. So I'd like your name gypsy boy." Alec believed him, and he didn't know why. He didn't even question himself as he put back the candle stick and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Alexander, but I prefer Alec." He said shortly.

"It suits you." Said Jace, staring openly at Alec. Alec shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but he found he couldn't move or look away. A smile tugged at the corners of Jace's mouth. If Alec had only torn his gaze away from a minute he would have seen Frollo approaching. He fought back a curse as Frollo came to stand by them both, but with his back to Jace. Alec saw Jace physically relax. _The gypsy boy and the golden captain_ Alec thought with a smirk he would never show outside of himself. _There's something you don't hear every day_.

"Good work Captain Herondale. Now arrest her." Said Frollo. Alec shivered under his gaze, there was something... Hungry about it... He got a horrible feeling looking at this man. Alec looked over at Jace and saw him mouth 'Claim sanctuary'

"I have claimed sanctuary." Alec muttered. Loud enough for the other two men to hear. Frollo muttered something in an annoyed tone.

"You see Sir, there's nothing we can do. Not in here anyway." Said Jace, who seemed visibly thankful that there was nothing he could do. He smiled at Alec. _Why would he care? He works for Frollo... I'm just a gypsy._

"Then drag him outside and arrest-"  
"Frollo you will not touch the boy!" Alec dared not look round. He didn't even need to, he knew it was the archdeacon.

"Don't worry my child, Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctuary of the church." Said the deacon. Alec looked over to Frollo, but he was gone, as was Jace. He sighed in relief, and looked to the door, where Jace must have disappeared to. He looked at it longingly. He had hoped the Jace would have helped him escape, but it seemed like that wouldn't happen now. The archdeacon said something about lighting candles and disappeared as well, and Alec was left alone. He was just watching the light stream through one of the windows when he felt arms hold his one behind him, much harder than Jace had done. He also felt the hands holding him lightly caressing his wrists. He shuddered.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Whispered Frollo into his ear.

Alec then felt Frollor hover his lips over where his shoulders and his necks met, and trail it up to just below his ear. He shivered, feeling sick.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, finding his voice.

"I was just imagining a rope... Around that beautiful neck..." He was about to stroke Alec's neck with his hand when Alec brought his elbow just below Frollo's neck, wincing at the awkward angle he had to move his arm to to do it. But at least Frollo let go. He quickly moved a few feet away.

"I know what you were imagining you sick-"

"Watch your language young gypsy." Warned Frollo. "You will not be escaping any time soon blue eyes. You have chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Step one foot outside, and you're mine." And then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Alec sank against a nearby wall, shuddering as he still felt the ghost of Frollo against his neck. He rubbed his face with his hands. He felt sick. No doubt there would be guards at every door now. Frollo really was determined to keep him here.


	3. Chapter 3- Blue eyes

**A/N: Hello again guys! This is simply because I just sort of couldn't stop. Also do know that quite a lot of my dialogue I am taking straight from the movie, but that's not what this fanfic is about, and guaranteed that I have actually written my own scenes here, it's just some of them need to stay the same, for it to make sense. So as always, read, review, enjoy and fangirl!**

**Alec POV**

"If Frollo thinks he can keep me here he's wrong." Said Alec bluntly to the archdeacon.

"Don't act rashly Alec, you created quite a stir at the festival, it would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

"Clearly that's not the only thing I'm arousing." Muttered Alec. The archdeacon looked at him and coughed, as if to say,_ this is a cathedral, we don't really talk about that._

"I don't care about arousing his anger. Someone has to do something! You saw what he did to that poor boy! Nothing, just sat back and watched! Someone had to help him, if only one person stood up to him then... What's wrong with people who are a little different anyway?"

"You know yourself Alec, that the world doesn't do well with different. That poor boy is a prime example. The shadowhunters too. You know that's part of why all the gypsies are hated by the authorities. They think that every gypsy is one of them. But you and I know that's not the case don't we. Can you imagine? You, a dancer, a shadowhunter?" He laughed, and Alec joined in. But it was fake. He sighed. _If only he knew..._

"You're right, it's stupid but someone has to stop what he's doing father..."

"But Alec, you can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. A little dancer like yourself wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well no one out there is going to help, that's for sure..." He said bitterly, thinking of Jace.

"Perhaps there is someone in here who can." Said the archdeacon, and went to leave him alone.

"Father, one more thing, is there anyone in the inside courtyard?" He asked, a little shy, and blushing. The archdeacon smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"It's all yours Alec." Alec smiled in response and moved to the spoke place.

The inside courtyard was an adequate sized stretch of grass that was inside the cathedrals own walls. Alec had been dancing in it since he was a small child. The archdeacon had taken him in when he was only small, after his parents had been killed by Frollo. He shut his eyes to the memory. It still hurt, even if he couldn't remember them. But when he called the deacon father, it was much truer than it would ever be for anyone else. He finally reached the courtyard, and was greeted by streams of light, which flooded the space. It was beautifully empty, and at this time in the year it was nothing by grass, no flowers or broken leaves, just grass. Alec closed his eyes and walked slowly to the centre of it. Letting the crashing sounds of the music of the cathedral wash over him, until he became fluid with the sound and began to move.

He was completely oblivious to everything around him, and so of course didn't know that the warlock of Notre dame was watching him in a dark corner. Alec spun and jumped and just danced until the music stopped, and just stopped with it. Not opening his eyes, and keeping his ending stance. He sighed in content. He was jolted back to reality as he heard a voice, a gruff unhappy voice shout loudly.

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing here?!" That was when Alec saw him. The boy who Frollo had shamed in front of a crowd at the festival. Cerulean blue eyes met golden-green ones, and Alec blushed as he looked away. The boy didn't move until more abuse was shouted at him, and he ran, apologizing as he did.

"Hey! Wait!" Called Alec after him, following the boy, still in a daze. He followed as the boy went up a small claustrophobic feeling staircase, even as Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. He hated small spaces. _Frollo was right... gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. _

"Wait I want to talk to you!" Protested Alec. Damn this guy was fast. Alec was fast, but this guy, he was almost magically fast. They reached the top of the staircase, which led to a long corridor surrounded by bells. Alec marvelled about the fact that eve without moving the bells seemed to make ghosts of sounds. He sighed in appreciation, and found himself wanting to dance again. There were gargoyles above the wooden platform on which he stood. He looked to where he had come from, and in front of him. He had lost sight of the boy, but right now he didn't care. The ghostly music was like magic, and he let himself go to it, oblivious to the conversation going on above him.

**Magnus POV**

"Nice catch Magnus! He's gorgeous..." Gushed Camille loudly. Magnus shushed her.

"Don't distract him..." He said dreamily. Woolsey waved a hand in front of his face. Magnus didn't move, much to his annoyance. He hummed in appreciation of the boy's movements instead.

"Earth to Magnus, Earth to Magnus!" Said Woolsey. Ragnor slapped him to shut him up.

"Well go on Magnus, talk to him!" And Magnus found he couldn't stop himself from doing just that.

"You're a beautiful dancer." Called out Magnus in an almost dreamy tone, and the gypsy, who was in the middle of a complicated twisting jump, managed to miscalculate his landing and have to twist horizontally to avoid breaking something. He looked up in horrified surprise. He was _blushing._

"You... You were watching?" He asked, horrified.

"Are you embarrassed?" Asked Magnus, confused. Why would anybody be ashamed of something as amazing as that? He thought to himself.

"No people just... Aren't supposed to see that." He said.

"I'm not people." Said Magnus. The dancer said nothing.

"And don't you dance for people all the time?" He added.

"Not like that." Said the boy shortly. He didn't explain himself, and Magnus didn't ask him to. He found himself just staring into cerulean blue eyes for a moment.

"What's your name blue eyes?" Asked Magnus. He saw the boy visibly shudder, and look at him with fear.

"Don't call me that." He managed. Magnus looked at him in surprise. Not a nickname person?

"I wouldn't have to if I knew your name." Said Magnus with a wink.

"It's Alec."

"Is that short for Alexander?"

"It might be, but I prefer Alec." He answered. _Well I prefer Alexander. Deal with it, beautiful,_ was what he wanted to say. Instead he simply nodded.

"I'm really sorry about the festival. It shouldn't have happened to you." Said Alexander, and Magnus began to move away from him up to his own room- the last thing he wanted to talk about was the festival. When they reached Magnus' room, Magnus went and sat overlooking the plaza until Alexander spoke.

"What is this place?" he asked in wonder. Magnus smirked inwardly. The whole room was surrounded with his own creations, the wooden replica of the city, and all his figurines. All made by hand, no magic required.

"This is where I live." He said simply.

"Did you make all these yourself?" He asked, moving his hand along the replica.

"Most of them." He said. It seemed to be his turn to be embarrassed.

"It's beautiful... If i could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing on the street for coins." He sighed sorrowfully, and Magnus' head snapped up to stare at the boy's eyes.

"But you're a wonderful dancer!" He objected.

"Well... It keeps bread on the table anyway." Said Alexander, and then quietly: "But not enough." Magnus felt his heart wrench for the boy, but, thinking he hadn't been supposed to hear, said nothing. Magnus smiled inwardly. He knew something he could do to cheer Alexander up. He closed his eyes, and moving his hand slightly focused hard on the bells, and a cheerful melody began to play. Alec looked straight at him in surprise.

"Did you-" Magnus nodded in answer.

"But how?" He asked, although Magnus got the feeling that Alec already knew the answer which was odd.

Magnus wiggled his fingers in front of the boy, causing blue sparks to fly out.

"Magic." He said with a wink. Magnus could see the boy was surprised, but pleasantly so.

"You have my name, but I don't have yours. What is it?" Asked the boy. Was that wariness? Or curiosity?

"Magnus. Magnus Bane. At your service darling." He said, taking the boy's hand and kissing it gently.

"Warlock." Whispered the boy. Magnus looked up at him, letting go of his hand.

"What was that?" Asked Magnus.

"Don't you know?" Asked Alec incredulously. He seemed to take Magnus' face as confirmation.

"You're a warlock. You can do magic, you're immortal, you don't age." He said in explanation. Magnus knew the information should surprise him, but he found it incredibly easy to belief.

"How did you know?" Asked Magnus.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Alec.

Magnus frowned. So even this boy had secrets.


	4. Chapter 4- The kiss of a warlock

**A/N: Hello again dear readers, I bet you're sick of the sight of me. Well, I don't have much to say except read, review, and fangirl my friends!**

**Magnus POV**

"Would you like to see the bells?" Asked Magnus suddenly. Alec nodded and began to follow him around, as Magnus pointed from one to another, naming them and the notes that they played. Alec played some attention but after a while he found himself worrying about Max and Isabelle. They had been alone since Alec's little show, and Alec was worried that they wouldn't have anything to live on. He bit his lip nervously.

"That's adorable." Said Magnus with a wink. Alec blushed and looked away. Max looked so thin... Alec was worried about him especially. He was sure that Max had been giving some of his food to his friend Julian. Alec had been proud of him at first, but now he was just worried.

"Alexander? Are you alright? You look... worried." Alec sighed nervously. The institute would feed them wouldn't it? Even the court of miracles couldn't let shadow hunters starve.

"I am worried. I've been away from my siblings for almost a day now." He admitted. Magnus stared at him blankly.

"So? What's the big deal?" He asked, and Alec grew angry then.

"What's the big deal? How can you say that? They're probably starving right now? How do you think I've been earning money for them? How do you think we've been surviving? I can't make any money up here... They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone yet, they'll just think I'm... I'm working... but what happens when they realise that I can't feed them anymore? I can't sit here and watch them die!" Magnus' eyes widened at his mistake.

"I'm sorry I never thought..."

"It's fine. I'm just worried for Max, he's so thin..." Magnus looked at Alexander for what felt like the first time. They boy was beautiful, but Magnus finally saw just how malnourished he was. The gypsy dancer was shaking. Magnus watched as he went to pull his shirt further around him before stopping him. Had he really just seen that? He pushed Alec's hands away, and moved the shirt away from his neck.

"What is this?!" He growled, why was he so angry? There, on Alec's neck was only a mild hickey. Alec's hand immediately went to his neck.

"Just leave it." He begged.

"No way in hell gypsy boy. You're more than capable of defending yourself. What. Is. This." He demanded. He knew that with Alec's lithe movements there was no way someone should be able to hold him down. Alec's cerulean eyes swam with tears.

"The... The easiest way to earn money as a gypsy is as a prostit-"

"Please don't say it." Begged Magnus.

"No. No it's not what you think... it's just the further they go... The more money I can take home... So hickeys are easy money... I've never... I'd- I'd never-"Magnus cut him off.

"Alexander, darling, you are so much more than easy money. I can't stand the thought of someone else-"

"Or it could have been Frollo. I don't know." Magnus stared at him in horror.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" He demanded. Alec shifted uncomfortably.

"What did he do to you Alec. Please." He asked quietly.

"He just... He grabbed me from behind, and I can't propel myself away without my arms and good enough purchase and he... He started caressing my wrists and whispering in my ear and- are you ok?" He asked Magnus. Magnus felt tears coming to his eyes and tried to push them away. He was so damn angry. How could Frollo, the disgusting bastard, dare to touch Alec? Alec, the beautiful brave, shy, pure, freedom fighter? It made him feel sick, but he knew that if Alec didn't tell him now he might never.

"No. I'm not ok at all. But go on." He ground out. Taking Alec's hand and intertwining their fingers and twisting and caressing them together. God the boy was so thin.

"He- He started threatening me and then... He started trailing his lips up my neck and kissing me there-"He stopped suddenly, and looked sick. Magnus leaned forward on impulse and kissed the boy's ivory cheek.

"It's alright love." He whispered. "Go on. It's alright." Alec nodded and sat there for a while before continuing.

"As he began kissing me I... I asked him what he was doing and he lied, he said he was imagining a rope around... around that beautiful neck... but I knew he was lying. He started stroking my neck with his hand and that's when I pushed him away, finally... I told him I knew what he was imagining... and he told me that 'I will not believing the prison anytime soon blue-eyes'. That was all." He said, not looking straight at Magnus. Magnus felt awful. He saw Alec finger the hickey.

"I can still feel him there." The boy whispered. And that was when Alec kissed him. Soundly, sweetly, lovingly, the sort of kiss that left you gasping for air.

"You can't stay here. You helped me. Now I will help you." Magnus said when they pulled away.

"I think you just did." Alec whispered, his eyes still not open. Magnus smirked.

"That good?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Alec whispered, much to Magnus' surprise. This boy was going to be the death of him. He supposed he had time for a little kissing before he helped Alec out.

Only a little.

What a shame.

He could do this all day.


	5. Chapter 5- To have a friend like you

**Alec POV**

Alec and Magnus sat together on the edge of the tower, looking over the plaza as Magnus turned to him. He took Alec's hands and kissed them.

"You helped me. Now I will help you." He said. Not looking away from Alec's own eyes with his cat-like slits.

"There's no way out Magnus... There are soldiers at every door" He said hopelessly.

We won't use a door." He whispered with a wink. It was almost devilish, and Alec felt himself staring. He shook himself, and saw Magnus grinning. Then the sentence seemed to register.

"You mean... climb down?" He breathed.

"Sure. I'll carry you." He said, and Alec knew there was no other way. He took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Magnus it was just horribly high up here. It was a long way to fall.

"Don't be afraid." Magnus told him, brushing a rogue piece of hair from his face.

"I'm not afraid." And it was true, right there, with Magnus looking at him, and more importantly, not dangled off of the side of the tower, he felt safe. It was short lived though, as Magnus scooped him up and leaped over the edge of the tower's balcony. Alec sucked in a breath.

"Now I'm afraid." He admitted. He heard Magnus chuckle a little.

"Don't look down darling. Look at me." He said, and Alec did. However his line of vision was broken when they fell a little bit and Magnus flailed around for something to hang onto, before finding it.

"Not the most skilled acrobat, are you?" Asked Alec with a little laugh, as much as he could muster at this height.

"Shut up my little dancer and let me concentrate." He answered. They managed to get back down without much more trouble, dropping behind one of the statues of notre dame as a few guards passed. They dropped to the street once they were out of sight.

"Thank you." Said Alec with relief. He hadn't realised how suffocating the tower was.

"I'll never forget you Alec." Said Magnus, not meeting his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Alec demanded.

"I'll probably never see you again and I-" Alec cut him off with a shy kiss.

"Come with me." Alec whispered.

"I can't. Frollo would know. I can't leave." Said Magnus.

"Then I'll come to see you." Offered Alec with a grin.

"But it's not safe! I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I'll come after sunset." Alec knew he was winning now. He grinned wider.

"But at sunset I have to ring the evening mass, and then I have to clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers and-"

Alec kissed him soundly. His babbling was adorable. Seeing Magnus awkward was something he wasn't really used to.

"Whatever's good for you." Said Magnus as they broke away, and Alec laughed against his mouth, then reached under his shirt and took out his woven pendant.

"If you ever change your mind, if you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." He said, handing it to Magnus.

"But how?" Magnus asked, studying the pendant.

"Just remember when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Alec explained, as Magnus put it around his neck.

"Now go. Before any of the soldiers see you!" Whisper- yelled Magnus. Alec gave him one last kiss before disappearing into the night. He barely heard Magnus' content sigh as he ran.

He was at the graveyard quicker than he had expected. He pressed the run on his inner arm against the cool stone of one of the graves, the one covered in the runes, and it slid open, allowing Alec to slip inside. He already missed Magnus beside him. He sighed quietly, as he walked down the dank hall. The floor was wet of course, but he couldn't jump from wall to wall because they were covered in skulls. _We are of dust and shadows._ The court of miracles was made by the ashes and bones of fallen gypsies. When a gypsy joined the institute, they pledged that this should be done on the event of their death. Which meant that one day, Alec would be among them. He didn't have a chance to dwell on this when many figures jumped out of the shadows. He didn't even jump. They lunged.

"STOP!" He yelled. Throwing his arms up in front of him as if to protect himself. "IT'S ME!" All the figures dropped their weapons.

"Alec?" Asked one wearily.

"Would I lie to you Izzy? Now by the angel out your weapons down! Don't want to be skewered!" Isabelle pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone too." She whispered to him.

"What do you mean gone too?!" He demanded sharply. She took a shuddering breath.

"Max." They said at the same time.

"Is he-"

"Not yet. The healers are doing all they can." She reassured him. He nodded. He had to be himself, he had to be confident, else his people would lose hope. He walked with them into their lair. It was basically another plaza, except more colourful and just more like home. The minute he walked in he was accosted by many people, dragging him onto their stage, and he knew he was in trouble.

"Why did you risk yourself Alec?"

"You could have died!"

"It was reckless!"

"He's like us!" Alec shouted, and the crowd became silent. "That man that I helped. He was like us. He did nothing wrong! And I have offered him sanctuary here!" There were murmurs of unhappiness at this.

"Someone has to do something! We have become rats! Hiding from one man! Someone must stand up to him."

"What and you think that's you? You're nothing but a dying dancer! And that's all you'll ever be!"

"Which one of you would have liked to have been that man? Anyone? He is in Frollo's clutches, and cannot break free? Who of you is brave enough to face that every morning?" He demanded. No one answered for a moment. Then a small girl with red hair stepped onto the stage. She had blazing green eyes.

"You have brought the soldiers onto us. If you stay here you will kill us all." Alec shook his head in disbelief.

"And where will you get your money little girl? Everyone knows I make the most income. You will starve without me." He said, knowing it was the truth. It wasn't that he was against leaving, it was that he didn't want this people to starve, which they surely would if he left. She nodded unhappily. I stay then it seems.

**Magnus POV**

Magnus was just heading back up to the tower up the stairs when he saw him

"Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy boy? The dancer? Blue eyes, black hair?"

"No soldiers! Get out of here!" Shouting Magnus. Blue sparks flying from his hands threateningly.

"Woah! Woah! Chill! I'm mean him no harm!"

"Get out!"

Magnus lost it then. He punched the guard in the face, and-without his knowledge- his magei lifted the guard into the air, rendering him defenceless.

"Look, can you just tell him from me, I didn't mean to trap him here, but it was the only way to save his life. Will you tell her that?"

"Will you?"

"If you go." Said Magnus, amused by the golden boy.

"I'll go. Now will you put me down please?" Said the golden guard, in an overly cocky and amused tone. Magnus dropped him roughly to the ground, but the guard landed swiftly on his feet, much to Magnus' chagrin.

"Oh, one more thing, Tell Alec he's very lucky."

"Why?" Ground out Magnus.

"To have a friend like you." Magnus laughed.

"I'm his boyfriend." He said to himself, once the guard's back was turned. The guard left quickly, and if Magnus didn't know better, he would have said the guard seemed almost sad.


	6. Chapter 6- Love bites

**Alec POV**

**A/N: Hi again guys! Who loves this story? Me, by the angel I love this, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**To:**

** . **

**Trust me, there will be other changes, and I am going to deviate from the original story a little, I hope that's ok, but I thought you'd all like some Malec moments. Have there been enough of those or not?**

**Guest (latest review)**

**Me too! Love it! It's so much fun to write, thank you for your lovely enthusiasm!**

**Suzanne**

**I hope you haven't disappeared my friend, and I'm quite partial to long stories, and I have some extra ideas so um... This may run on longer than you expect... Sorry!**

**Guest (oldest review) **

**I have updated twice since your review my friend, plus this review. Again, I think you guys have enough enthusiasm for the world!**

**Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 (phew, and I thought my name was long)**

**I don't know how to respond to that... **

**...**

**... Um...**

**Well, good talk. **

**NOW TO ALL OF YOU! (SORRY THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE IN ONE OF MY OTHER FICS, ABOUT PEOPLE READING A/N'S, AND I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU ALL THAT IF YOU'RE HAVING MALEC WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS, I HAVE ANOTHER DARKER FIC, CALLED CLOCKWORK SERVANT WITH MALEC AND HERONSTAIRS!)**

**Ok, ok I'm done-sorry this was so long- now, read, review, fangirl, and check out 'clockwork servant' if you fancy it, dear reader. **

**Jace POV**

Jace hadn't expected to see Alec again. At best he had hoped that Alec would stay under the archdeacon's protection until Frollo finally gave up on the boy and let him go. He didn't know what it was... What he felt for Alec. He liked the dancer, but he felt more like wanting to be his brother than anything else. He shook his head as if to clear it, for he knew that wasn't really his intention. The thing that was really startling him though, was the gorgeous display before him.

Jace stepped into the shadows; fearing he might be seen. Once he was sure he was safe, he finally allowed himself to relax, and just watch.

It was true Alec was beautiful, and the thing that always startled Jace was that Alec didn't seem to know it. He didn't seem to know that he had that stark contrast of black hair and ivory skin. He didn't seem to know that his cerulean eyes could break your heart with one look. Jace dropped a few coins into the box in front of Alec's dancing form. He wasn't the only one who had stopped to watch either, Alec had gathered quite a crowd.

Jace stayed there all day, just watching the boy. He took a few breaks every now and then, but he seemed quite content to simply dance, and luckily for him- almost by magic- there was continuous music resonating in the street from nearby. He looked down at his arm, there inked onto his skin was the rune of strength. In times like this, one needed strength. Jace had been one of the shadowhunters only a few weeks before he had met Alec, and Alec was there unspoken leader, which was a good thing, because he was smart, even if he didn't know it. The music stopped just as Jace was walking across the way to Alec, and Alec looked around in puzzelement.

**Alec POV**

"Sad the music's stopped?" Asked Jace.

"Yeah... I am. Wait... you're not here to arrest me are you because that's not cool and I thought we were friends and I-"

"Alec! Chill. I'm not here to arrest you. I just wanted to talk." As he spoke, he lifted his sleeve to show his rune discreetly. Alec's eyes widened and he nodded. They both stepped into the shadows.

"Frollo will know soon that you're not in the cathedral. A few hours ago I was commanded to search the cathedral, and I will have to report to him that you're no longer there-"

"Magnus. No you mustn't! If he knows I'm not there he'll know Magnus helped me and he'll get in trouble and I don't want to hurt him-"

"Do you always talk so much?" Interrupted Jace. Alec shook his head.

"Look, I know that you care for this Magnus whoever he is, but if I find an open window or something, maybe I can convince him that's how you escaped. I will do all I can. Alec are you... are you scared of Frollo?"

"I wasn't until I met him..." Almost as if Alec didn't know he was doing it, Alec's hand went to his neck. It was then that Jace grabbed his hand to move it away, exposing the hickeys.

"Did Frollo do this?" He demanded.

"I don't know but he... He kissed me Jace and I just-" He stopped and started to panic. Jace was leaning closer and closer to his mouth and he couldn't kiss Jace! But Jace had him pinned against the wall. He couldn't move. Jace was even stronger than he was. Then Jace's lips were on his and he struggled against him even harder in panic, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What's going on here!?" Demanded a voice, but Jace didn't pull away. Then Alec felt a hand on him, as he slid to the floor. Someone must have pulled Jace off of him. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled for air.

"Alexander? Alec can you hear me?" He opened his eyes. Magnus. Magnus had found him. His heart was going so fast. So fast and he couldn't get any air and he was so scared and Jace wouldn't let him go and-

"Alec you're having a panic attack. You just need to take deep breaths. You'll be alright. I promise, just deep breaths. No one is going to hurt you, love." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand as he felt his breathing become more regular. He knew why the kiss had bothered him so much of course, but Jace didn't, and neither did Magnus. He felt Magnus take his hand away and watched as Magnus whirled on Jace.

"What the hell is your problem? What right do you have to kiss him? How dare you!" Magnus was angry and Alec knew this would not end well.

"I'm sorry please forgive me Alec I don't know what came over me." Alec nodded without saying anything, tears still spilling down his cheeks. He hid his head in his arms in shame.

"I think you should go now captain." Said Magnus coldly. Alec looked up at him with a look that said, 'I'm ok, calm down'. He saw Jace looking at him reluctantly, as if wanting to make sure he was alright.

"I'm ok Jace. I'm sorry I just-" He shook his head, indicating he couldn't explain himself. When he looked up again, Jace was gone. Alec covered his face in his hands. He wouldn't lose it. He wouldn't lose it. It was just a kiss. It was _just_ a _kiss_.

"Just breathe Alec, I'm going to get us off the street. Shadow can only do so much." Alec nodded, and he felt Magnus pick him up. In one movement he saw the setting around them fade away, replaced with the courtyard of the church. It was then that Alec lost it, covering his face with his hands and leaning heavily on the wall he finally allowed himself to sob. He was shaking. Why was he so weak?

"It's ok Alec... It's ok don't worry no one is going to hurt you..." He heard Magnus' voice telling him. He couldn't see the courtyard anymore, all he could imagine was Frollo's lips on his neck, and that feeling of not being able to get away. Everything Jace had done had reminded him of that. Magnus held him close.

**Magnus POV**

Alec was in pieces. That was the only way to describe it. Magnus hated Jace for doing this to the young dancer, who was usually so strong. He also knew that he shouldn't have magicked Alec here, but it was the first place he had thought of. He would portal Alec out of here later, when he was ok again.

"Is he alright?" Asked the archdeacon. Magnus hadn't even seen him come in.

"No. Something happened today that reminded him of Frollo..."

"Ugh...Poor Alec. That man needs to keep his hands to himself. There's a spare bedroom just up the stairs in the far corner. You both will be safe there for the night."

"Thank you father."

"Can you carry him?"

"Of course. He's only a dancer, and gypsies are always slight."

"He always gives away his food..." Magnus looked up.

"Why would he do that?" So that was why Alec was so thin. Magnus had wondered. Sure, dancers were usually small and so were gypsies, but the amount of money Alec was making... he should be alright. He obviously had no idea that the archdeacon was there. His sobs had long since gone silent, instead opting to stare into Magnus' shoulder.

"His siblings need the food, else they'll starve. His younger brother Max is currently in critical condition from malnutrition. Not to mention there are many in the court of miracles that are starving. Alec usually gives up his food to feed them, so his sister Isabelle informs me. Now go, he needs rest, and I have a mass to perform."

"Yes father." Agreed Magnus, picked Alec up gently and heading towards the bedroom he had talked about.

Once there, he laid Alec down carefully before lying beside him, and taking his hand, staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?!" Demanded Magnus, startled.

"I shouldn't have let him kiss me... I'm sorry." Magnus snuggled towards him, burying his head in Alec's neck, delighted when he felt Alec relax. He leaned up as if to kiss him.

"Can I...?" Alec nodded, leaning closer, until their lips met. Magnus' heart warmed as Alec stopped shaking, and gasped when Alec wrapped his legs around him.

"Alec what are you-"

"I've... been thinking... and I want my first... I want it to be with you." He whispered shyly.

"Alec are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

"I love you too my angel."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi Guys! Please read this as it is very important to me! And hopefully it'll interest the majority of you today. So yesterday I was having a somewhat crisis where I was sort of questioning what I was doing with my life which turned out to be not a lot. Wake up, groan at the time, put music on, get dressed, have horrible breakfast, read fan fiction while eating it (the breakfast, not the fan fiction), have existential crisis, be polite to my parents, talk to my sister when she's around, do homework, blog, write fan fiction, freak out about options, edit fan fiction, respond to reviews, check emails, go to 'bed', scour youtube, skype my best friend, put audiobook in, sleep, repeat. **

**Now, when you write all that down it seems like a lot right? So why am I constantly, and I mean constantly bored? It doesn't help that I'm an insomniac, meaning I stay up until I have to get up on the internet! Great! At least I have other friends who are insomniacs, by that I mean one. At least he's a nerd like me. Anyway, this is beside the point. So I'm sitting up in bed trying to concentrate on the book I'm reading whilst questioning the meaning of life when I think about what I've wanted to do for a while now, **

**MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL.**

**I know, it sounds scary doesn't it? It does to me. My problem was that I never really have anything to talk about, like sure I blog and stuff but that doesn't mean I can do youtube...**

**AND THEN I HAD THE MOST AWESOME THOUGHT THAT HAS EVER BEEN IN MY MIND.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING. **

**The thought was why isn't there a fan fiction network? Right? Right?! Sorry, but look, we have this great big gigantic site, and that's great, but eventually-trust me I know- you either run out of OTP fan fics, or you get bored and go to youtube. So I thought, if we could get enough people involved, (and I really hope you guys are digging this as much as I am) we could make a ****fan fiction network on youtube.**

**But Lauren, how do we go about it? THIS IS THE REALLY IMPORTANT BIT**

**Well, I thought for starters we could have people representing the fandoms they follow, so my passionate fandoms include:**

**The mortal instruments (obviously) and the infernal devices (obviously)**

**Fangirl (obviously)**

**Doctor who **

**Sherlock (which is freaking awesome by the way)**

**Percy Jackson (sorry but solangelo!)**

**And they are pretty much my really big fandoms, so I could pick some of those, and that would be the basis for my channel, then someone else could do say harry potter or supernatural and their fandoms, and someone could do anime etc etc. **

**Also yes my name is lauren. Laurenathalasa? Please don't stalk me. **

**Now I know I'm definitely not the most appropriate writer as I'm not exactly popular, but I am really passionate about this, I thought we could take it up as like a summer project? To get me out of my existential crisis?**

**But Lauren, what has all this got to do with us?**

**Well, there are three things I would like to know from you.**

**Numero uno (is that right? I'm not doing Spanish):**

**Would you guys watch said videos? I'm thinking we could post reviews on fan fics, the episodes, pretty much whatever we can think of, and I hope that this could bring us closer as a people. You know fangirls and what not. And fanboys of course! Though I've only ever met one. He's my best friend.**

**Numero dos (I'm really sorry for my Spanish):**

**If you would like to contribute to this idea and would like to start your own channel on the network, then PM me with your fandoms and we'll go from there, I really hope some of you are interested in this bit, because I can't do it on my own!**

**Numbero tres (that is definitely not right is it?):**

**If you have any ideas, as in what we could do on our channels or things you don't like, then you can either write it in your review, or if you would like to get a more detailed response from me, feel more than welcome to tweet me under laurenathalasa.**

**Wow. That's a lot huh? So I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, and I really really look forward to hearing from you all, and I will be posting those who are interested in making their own channels and which fandoms they will be covering in an upcoming actual chapter. **

**Now, let's come back to earth and be realistic here. It's probably not going to be up for another couple of months, and please, if you don't like this idea, TELL ME! Any thoughts you have please tell me, if you're fangirling about it, tell me, if you ABSOLUTELY HATE IT AND THINK I'M COMPLETLEY OUT OF LINE AND STUPID WHEN I ONLY HAVE 40 ODD REVIEWS AND THAT IT'LL NEVER GET MORE THAN 2O SUBSCRIBERS AND I'M LIVING IN A DREAM, tell me, and you get the idea. **

**So I'm not really sure how to end this, just please, PM me if you're not ok with telling everyone this very minute if you're interested, but I would really like to get as many of you as possible on board, even if we'll have to fight about which fandoms we want, which we probably will. **

**Ok, that's it, please review, PM and tweet ASAP. **


	8. Chapter 8- The court of miracles

**A/N: Hey guys! So project YouTube is officially up, under the same name as my profile is now. Unfortunately for now it's just a really cheesy intro, as I'm now scouring the internet for suitable fanfics, and I thought I'd start with a few Malec's, so if you want to know more about that, please subscribe, as I will not be putting that info on here, because I'm planning to link you to the fics, and I don't think Fanfic likes that. Sorry. So yeah, since it was only an intro it will probably be a little while before a new video because I have to film, edit, and because of my camera it takes ages to upload. But never mind, you're here for the latest instalment and here it is! Read, review, fangirl, enjoy!**

**Magnus POV**

A week had passed since that night, and Magnus and Alec were only getting closer and closer since their experience. Alec came to visit Magnus every evening, when the sun was setting, so they could watch day turn to night together. Not to mention that due to Alec's own 'disappearance' Frollo was usually out at that time- in fact most of the time- to search for him. Something bothered Magnus though, and that was how thin Alec was, and it was only getting worse. Magnus looked at the sky. Alec would be coming soon, and thanks to the archdeacon's help, he had never been spotted. Magnus felt resolved. He had to talk to Alec about his concern- not talking wouldn't make it better, in fact it could make it worse, since Alec didn't seem to be noticing the clear strain on his body, or if he did, he didn't mention it.

"Hey. What you thinking about so deeply?" Magnus jumped before relaxing. It was only Alec. Alec, with his head to the side, eyes deep blue with intent concern, coming to sit beside him, standing out against the horizon. Just _Alec._

"You." Answered Magnus truthfully. Alec looked confused.

"What about me?" He asked, intertwining their hands together.

"I'm worried about you. You're just getting thinner and thinner... You're starving. I'm afraid..." He trailed off, his hand against the side of Alec's face as Alec sighed sorrowfully. So imagine how surprised he was when Alec broke away from him and stepped away. A mixture of fear, sadness and anger playing behind his eyes, battling for dominance.

"You don't understand Magnus..." He said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Then help me to." Magnus told him.

"We're all starving. No one is employing us anymore. Only me, some of the craftsmen... and the.. The prostitutes are still bringing in money. When most of the shadowhunters bring in money through physical labour or fighting or-"

"Woah hold up. What are shadowhunters?" Asked Magnus in confusion, and became even more confused as he watched Alec seem to have an argument within himself.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Alec.

"With my life." Magnus answered in certainty, and felt himself shiver when Alec winced at his declaration, however, it seemed to make Alec's mind up for him.

He watched as slowly, Alec undid the buttons of his shirt, took it off, and let it fall to the ground. Magnus stared. Alec was a pale mass of muscle. Partly, Magnus had expected it, dancers needed some muscle, but what was Alec doing to gain this much? The muscles in one of his arms were especially defined. _The sign of an archer._ His mind whispered. He pushed it away, because he was more focused on the markings covering Alec's body. He stepped forward, tracing his hands over the marks.

"How did I not see these?" Magnus demanded. Not to mention the scars. What was Alec _doing?_

"I put a glamour on before I went dancing that day, so only those who knew me already would see me as me. And it would make you see what you wanted to see. I was healthier to you, and no doubt my eyes were probably bluer. For Jace I expect he saw my marks a lot more clearly because that was what he was expecting.

"What's a glamour? I'm confused..." Magnus admitted.

"Each of these marks means something different. Iratzes can do healing, there are remembrance runes, agility, speed, strength, depending on what we need. A glamour is just another rune, and like an iratze, it only lasts for a certain amount of time before it disappears and doesn't work anymore unless you reapply." Explained Alec, who looked as if he were preparing himself for something horrible.

"But what do _you_ need these runes for?" His tongue stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Magnus you have to understand, sometimes the court of miracles can be invaded, or there are... can I call them people? That have to be stopped." And that's when everything clicked into place, and Magnus gasped.

"You're an assassin!" He accused. "Lord Ithropan was murdered just last week, sword through-"

"His heart, I know."

"You murderer him?" Asked Magnus in horror.

"No! No by the angel no! I've never actually murdered anyone!" Defended Alec.

"Then what are you doing with these?" Demanded Magnus, prodding his finger at one of Alec's runes.

"Let me show you." Pleaded Alec, taking Magnus' hand and kissing it gently.

"It's not what you think, please, and I need to see my brother anyway. Please. Come with me. Just see it." Alec pleaded, and in that moment, Magnus knew he was going to say yes.

You can't even begin to imagine the court of miracles if you've never seen it. There's a large square in the centre of it, and endless passageways that led god knows where. An almost stage in front of the square, and stalls and houses set up everywhere, it was happier than Magnus had expected. Children were running around playing, men laughing and joking, women sewing, lots of people sparring with strange swords that seemed to reverberate with light. However, not one dancer.

"Are you the only dancer?" Asked Magnus, to Alec who was leading. They were standing at the entrance, and no one had seen them yet. Magnus was honestly quite content to just watch them. They were Alec's people after all, he was one of them, they were a family. Certainly more of a family than he and Frollo had ever been. Magnus saw Alec turn to him with a sorrowful expression and a blush.

"Yes. My mother was a dancer before me. She used to dance with me when I was very young, and they just knew that I was the one." Magnus didn't ask what he meant by 'the one'. He felt it would be explained in time.

"Well, I look forward to meeting your mother very much. As well as the rest of your family." Said Magnus sincerely. Alec smiled.

"I doubt you'll be meeting my mother, unless you can conjure up the dead." Said Alec quietly. Magnus stared at him, shocked that he had managed to put his foot in it so badly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Alec laughed softly.

"Magnus, it's fine. I'm over it. Come on, you should meet the others." He said, leading him through the square. Magnus wasn't an idiot. He could tell Alec was very much not over it. However, as Alec walked through the crowded square, the people around started to watch him, and began to sing. He saw Alec grin widely.

"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place,"

"Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair"

"Maybe you've heard of a mythical place"

"Called the court of miracles" They all sang, only to be interrupted by a tall girl with black hair and blue eyes:

"Hello you're there!" Said the girl enthusiastically. Everyone laughed, including Alec, who hugged the girl close.

"I've missed you Alec." Magnus heard her whisper.

"I've missed you too Isabelle, but you know I couldn't come home last night, I would have led them straight here." He told her, as they pulled out of their hug.

"Magnus, this is Isabelle, Isabelle, this is Magnus." He said with a soft smile.

"Ah, so you're the famous Magnus" Said Isabelle, just at the same time as Magnus said,

"So you're the famous Isabelle."

Isabelle giggled, Magnus just grinned.

"I think you to shall get on." Murmured Alec, as they spoke enthusiastically together.

"Is it alright if I go and check on Max? I'll be right back I promise." Isabelle nodded at Alec's request, and he left quickly, leaving Magnus to stare longingly after him.

"Just give him some space." Isabelle told him.

"I just worry, I mean look at him." Magnus answered.

"He's our leader. He must be strong enough to handle himself. But sometimes I wonder." Magnus snapped his head back and looked at her. _Leader?_

"What?"

**Alec POV**

"Hi Max." Alec said, announcing his presence to the younger boy, who turned to look at him and grinned excitedly.

"Alec! I missed you sooooo much!" Alec smiled at him.

"I know little man. I'm sorry I was gone last night. How are you feeling?" He asked, hiding his concern.

"Better, the food is helping, but are you sure no one else needs it?" The boy asked. Alec smiled down at him. He was always so worried about everyone else. He was one of the best people for Alec to talk to, because they were so similar, they understood each other's thought processes, but could point out the problems with each idea.

"I'm sure Max. You just focus on getting better."

Alec spent longer than he thought with Max, not thinking about Magnus, and by the time he was walking home, he felt slightly light headed. _I'm just hungry. _He thought to himself.

**I wrote part of this to 'This is Gallifrey: Our childhood, Our home' From doctor who and BY THE ANGEL IT IS SOOOO GOOD! GOOGLE IT!**


	9. Chapter 9- Abbadon's kiss

**A/N: Hi guys! I don't really have too much to say this week, just thanks to everyone who reviews, favourites, and follows my fanfics, you guys mean so much to me, and you always make my day. So I hope you have a lovely mother's day, and read, review, fangirl, and enjoy!**

**Alec POV **

Alec walked home slowly, stopping from time to time to offer what little food he had to those who looked like they needed it. He sighed, standing in the centre of the square, surveying the lair, spinning on his heel. They needed to eat, or soon the shadowhunters would have to take even more frequent breaks, and that meant running a higher risk of being invaded.

Most didn't know of the demons surrounding Notre Dame. You couldn't see them unless you tried, most people couldn't see them at all. Before Alec had met Magnus, there hadn't been that many of them. They didn't have to go out with some sort of weapon all the time like they did now. He closed his eyes, listening to a lovely little girl raise her voice, as she began to sing. He recognised it. It was a French lullaby, something his mother had sung to him as a child, and he let himself dance, trying to forget.

After a few minutes, he started to grow worried and stopped. He could feel himself swaying on his feet. It was as if his emotion were draining his body, and fear and worry and anger and all the negative emotions he could think of overpowered him, until he couldn't see straight. He was so lightheaded... He felt himself grow dizzy, and his surroundings blurred in such a way that he could barely see colour, his breath came in short gasps, and he finally felt his legs give out, and he felt himself fall.

**Jace POV**

Jace hadn't meant to frighten Alec at all. He hadn't known what had come over him honestly, it was as if he had no choice on the matter, as if his movements weren't his own, but as he watched Alec dance, and listened to a red-haired girl sing, he could almost forget everything. At least until the singing stopped. Then he felt frozen in place, as he watched Alec sway on his feet, and then just before Alec could hit the ground, Jace unfroze, rushed forwards, and broke his fall, looking down at the boy in his lap.

"Alec?!" Called Jace. He didn't answer. The boy was unconscious. Jace took a deep breath, took Alec's pulse, which was horribly weak, and shouted as loudly as he could,

"IZZY!"

She was there in moments, still talking to Magnus.

"This better be good Heron-" She stopped in her tracks, obviously seeing the unconscious boy in Jace's lap.

"No! Alec?" She rushed forward, taking him from Jace, and trying to wake him up. It didn't work of course.

Jace watched as Magnus stopped in his tracks, looking as if he had been shot. _What was he doing here?_

**Magnus POV**

He stared hopelessly, feeling anger and fear wash over him, his blue magic sparking from his fingertips.

"What happened?" He demanded of Jace.

"He was dancing, and then after he stopped he just... Collapsed. I caught him before he hit the ground but he was already like this." Jace explained.

Magnus came forward to sit beside Izzy, forcing his anger down, allowing his sparking hands to stop wasting his energy. He might need it. He looked down at Alec, who looked so pale and small, just lying there. How had this happened?

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Said Izzy, letting Jace lift him up.

"Please be careful." Magnus told him. Jace nodded.

**Max POV**

Max lay in bed, bored out of his mind. He sighed, wondering what Alec was doing. Was he right in thinking Alec looked almost ill? He seemed out of breath, sort of out of it. He pushed the thought down. He was just a kid, what did he know? Besides, Alec was probably busy rallying the shadowhunters to go on a hunt now, Max couldn't talk to him about his worry. So he stared up at the ceiling, counting doubles. 1,2,4,8,16,32,64,128,256,512,1024... All the doubling he could hold, on and on he went until there was a commotion at the entrance of the infirmary. He looked up, hoping that there would be someone new to meet. Most of the others had left the infirmary by now, and he knew he was only here because Izzy and Alec were worried about him. And Jace had said that at least here he could be sure to study. Jace had said he would teach Max all the runes he didn't know while Alec was busy, and Max was grateful, if a little bored at the slow speed they were working at. He watched as none other than Jace entered, carrying a limp form with black hair like the night sky.

Wait... Was that _Alec?_

**Magnus POV**

"Lay him down." Demanded Magnus, wringing his hands together worriedly. Jace did as he asked, and Magnus immediately pulled Alec's shirt off and moved his hands over the boy's body.

"Jace, round up as many shadowhunters as you can, we can't miss tonight's hunt." Commanded Izzy, and Jace left, though very reluctantly.

"I don't know what's wrong..." Muttered Magnus.

"Will he wake up?" Asked Isabelle.

"He has to."

Magnus stepped back from Alec's sleeping figure, pacing in worry, what had it been? He had felt some sort of energy coming off of Alec, but it wasn't normal. He had read about strange energies, if he could just pinpoint what was wrong...

He paced for what seemed like hours, Izzy holding onto Alec's hand.

"Magnus..." He heard Alec whimper, and his head snapped to look at the teen.

"Alec?" He whispered, walking closer until he was by Alec's bedside.

"I think he's dreaming..." Magnus tugged on a piece of hair, a way to relieve his worry and confusion. He had hoped Alec would be awake by now. Max had bombarded them with questions, seeming worried about Alec, as if he had known this would happen, but they just shrugged it off as if he only needed rest.

They hoped he only needed rest.

Now Max- thank God- was asleep, and they were waiting for Alec not to be so, when Jace burst in, running to Alec's bedside, obviously disappointed by the fact that there was no change in him.

"There's no change." Said Jace.

"Thank you for pointing that out mister obvious." Snapped Isabelle. Jace glared at her.

"Stop acting like this hurts you more than the rest of us Iz." Demanded Jace.

"Why not? What is he to you?" She demanded. That was a good point, Magnus acknowledged. What was Alec to Jace? I mean, Jace had kissed him for God's sake!

"For your information I was going to ask him to be my parabatai." Muttered Jace. Magnus didn't have time to question his reasoning for that-Izzy had filled him in a lot about shadowhunter culture, and Alec would be having one heck of a talk about his leadership status if-when he woke up- because he was going over the logic in his head.

Jace had kissed Alec.

He said he didn't know why.

Like he was possessed.

And he was an undercover shadowhunter who was Frollo's right hand man.

"Jace. Lift up your shirt." Demanded Magnus, suddenly, interrupting the uproar going on in hushed whispers between the two shadowhunters. They both stopped and stared at him.

"What?" Asked Jace, as if wondering if he had heard right. Magnus moved so that they were only 30 centimetres apart.

"Don't question, just do." Magnus told him, and to his great surprise, loathing in Jace's eyes, Jace complied.

Magnus placed a hand over Jace's heart, but there was nothing unusual there. He growled in frustration as Jace pushed his shirt back down. Then Magnus allowed his fingers to ever so slightly skim over Jace's lips, feeling himself shiver in disgust. Jace really, really, wasn't his type. He smiled in satisfaction. That was where the problem was.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jace, sounding slightly scared.

"There's black magic on your lips." Magnus told him, taking his hand away.

"And that means exactly..?" Asked Izzy. Oh. Did Izzy know that Jace had kissed Alec? Oh well, he didn't have much choice but to tell her.

"It means that when golden boy hear kissed Alec he did something. That's why you were so compelled to kiss him Jace, Frollo used dark magic on you, to kiss Alec when you were alone and he was vulnerable."

"But what does the black magic_ do?"_ Stressed Jace, who looked like he needed to sit down.

"In this case, I believe that your lips were laced with the poison of a greater demon, Abbadon, if I'm correct. The causes of the poison meant that he would feel constantly tired, and overcome with emotions, which is why I think he was a bit snappy with me earlier today. I'll have to focus on getting the poison out now, but I don't know what affects this much exposure might have done to him." He warned, and then ushered everyone out of the infirmary so he could do his work.

Frollo would pay for this, he told himself, but he also knew, that no matter what Magnus did, Frollo would still come after the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10- He couldn't live without it

**A/N: So this was 5 pages in word. Written in one sitting. Ouch my legs. Try writing on your bed! It hurts! So my sound track for this chapter was as usual, the Disney version of the hunchback of notre dame OST, Belle, from the musical, owl city, and Chopin. Best Piano composer!**

**Magnus POV**

Magnus knew he had to go back to the tower, but he was terrified to leave Alec's side. Alec still hadn't woken, and it had been two days now. Magnus started to fear what the poison might have done... He was so scared. Not to mention the effects of the fall... Oh God... Alec would be so crushed when he found out.

Jace had been giving them news from above ground. More gypsies were being killed every day in Frollo's desperate search for Alec.

Jace had come by earlier that day, and told Magnus the terrifying news; just how far Frollo was prepared to go for Alec. The true desires in Frollo's cold, black heart:

xxx

Jace had been called into a meeting with Frollo, while Frollo's minor guards continued to question as many citizens and gypsies as they could find. He had been led into a large room with a fireplace at one end of it. Frollo was standing in front of it, gazing at the fiery tongues. His white hair shining and red eyes flickering in time with the fire.

"You asked to see me sir?" Jace had asked.

"Yes Captain Herondale. Come stand beside me in front of the hearth." He ordered, and Jace- of course- complied.

"How goes the search for the gyspy boy?" Frollo asked.

"Not very well sir... I fear we will never find him. He may not even be in the city anymore."

"No Herondale, he is in the city. Of this I am sure. May I call you Jace?"

"Of course sir."

"Do you think me obsessed Jace? Obsessed with this boy?"

"No sir. Never sir!" Jace had lied.

"Then tell me Jace; why do I see him dancing there," He gestured to the fire, which- to Jace's amazement and horror- had changed into a dancing Alec, his hair, eyes, everything moving fluidly but all made of destructive fire. _A terrible representation_ he thought with some satisfaction.

"Why do his smouldering, blue eyes still scorch my soul? Even now, I feel him, I see him. The sun's caught in his raven hair, and is caught inside of me, and is blazing in me out of all control... You see Jace, I must have this boy." Frollo finished, and Jace felt sick.

"How sir?" He somehow managed to get out.

"When we find him, and we will find him, He will choose me, he will have no other choice. He will be mine or he will burn." And, after a few minutes of silence passed between them, he told Jace to show no mercy, to search harder, to burn the city to the ground if he had to. And dismissed him.

Xxx

Magnus had felt sick. He did even now. It was now around 8pm, Izzy would be on a hunt with most of the other shadowhunters (something Magnus worried Alec would never be able to do again) Jace would be out with Frollo, who luckily still hadn't come home, he was staying in different places around the city. Jace said he had talked about going back to the tower in a few days however. Magnus wondered whether to go back or not. He knew he had to though, as if he went now, Frollo would know it was him who helped Alec escape from the cathedral. He kissed Alec's hand, looking down at the sleeping shadowhunter. His lovely, innocent, brave, shadowhunter. _What has Frollo done to you?_

Just in that moment, Alec moaned quietly. Magnus' head shot up from his body to his face.

"Alec?" He whispered. Another groan.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered. Magnus' heart soared. Alec was waking up! Thank God, Thank god! His eyes felt wet. He closed them, trying to stop.

"Why are you crying?" Alec whispered, concerned. Magnus opened his eyes, with a smile but it fell just as quickly when he saw Alec trying to get up, obviously in pain.

"NO!" He shouted before collecting himself.

"No, Alec, don't get up." He begged, pushing Alec down. Magnus saw himself shaking.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry for worrying you Magnus, I'll stay in bed I promise." Alec consoled his boyfriend. Magnus then allowed himself to be glad, happy, forcing his mind of what Alec would very soon find out.

"I'm just glad you're awake." He whispered, and then got into bed beside Alec, carefully holding him close. He dreaded what was to come.

"Is Max ok?!" Alec suddenly demanded, looking around the infirmary. Of course, Max wasn't there anymore, Magnus had discharged him, and given him a project to do to help Alec with his new... Condition. He was a smart kid.

"Yes Alec, I promise you, he's just fine, now would you for once worry about yourself." He demanded, but he heard the adoration in his own voice.

"Sorry... What happened to me?" Alec asked. _Here we go,_ thought Magnus. _It's time._

"You were dancing, and when you fell, Jace caught you-mostly- you still hit the ground though, anyway, when Jace kissed you, he poisoned you with demon poison, I've been getting it out of your system for the past few days. And the malnutrition can't have helped with that Alec. You were starving Alec, literally starving. A few more days, and you would have..." He felt himself choke on his words.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I'm so sorry." Magnus nodded, trying to prepare himself for what he had to tell Alec. He pulled Alec close and kissed him, trying to remember him like this, before the grief...

"Alec there's... there's something you should know... malnutrition it does things... when you fell... you twisted your left ankle, broke the bone... there was nothing I could do... There were no vitamins, no fat, nothing I could do to fix it I had to... I had to..."

"No... Magnus you didn't..." He whispered in horror. Magnus shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Alec. There was no other choice I-" He was cut off by Alec throwing off the cover from his left leg. And he stared, before letting out a horrible wail and collapsing into Magnus' chest, sobbing.

Alec's left leg now stopped just above where his left ankle had been. Magnus had no other choice. Magic needs the basics to work off of, and Alec just hadn't had enough for the magic to work on.

"I'm so sorry Alec but you would have died... I had no other choice." After a few more minutes, he felt Alec's body stop shaking against his own.

"I know Magnus. I know. But I have to dance. I have to." He said with determination, and it broke Magnus' heart.

"Alec you can't-"

"Yes I can. Magnus you know I'm the best dancer in this city. It's the only thing I have left of my mother." He whispered the last sentence.

Magnus said nothing.

"Just let me try." He begged.

Before Magnus could answer however, he noticed someone in the hallway. It was Max. He was carrying something covered in a cloth in his hands.

"Alec you're awake!" He shouted, walking into the room very quickly. Magnus was sure the only thing that kept him from running was the thing in his hands, and Magnus was fairly sure he knew what it was.

"Hey Max. How you feeling?" Asked Alec, who was staring to get some more colour back.

"How am I feeling? Alec you just lost your foot and you're asking how I'm feeling?" Asked Max, when hit with stony silence he asked suddenly,

"He does _know_ right?" As if worried he had just dropped a bomb shell.

"Yes I know. I'm just adjusting."

"Under the impression you'll be able to dance I suppose big brother?" Asked Max.

Alec grinned.

"Of course."

"Well then I guess you'll be needing this." He said, gesturing to the object in his hands, which he set on the side of Alec's bed.

"Man I hope this works..." Max muttered, as he uncovered the cloth. Inside it was a metal foot which would hopefully coordinate to Alec's very move, something Max and Henry had worked very hard on.

"Did you design this...?" Asked Alec, who looked pretty speechless, and who was also, starting to get up.

"Love please be careful..." Most of Alec's close friends including Max had guessed just how much Alec meant to Magnus, so they didn't have to hide here.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed as Max adjusted the foot to fit him. He stared into Magnus' eyes the whole time. He couldn't bear to look at it just yet, Magnus could tell. Then, after a while, Max stood up, seeming satisfied.

"Alright. Magnus you might need to hold on to my brother. Don't worry if you fall Alec, it's perfectly natural." He assured. Magnus watched Alec try to prepare himself. He was shaking. Magnus bent down so they were eye to eye, his hand on Alec's cheek.

"Love, I promise, no one is going to think any less of you. You'll just need some practise, that's all, and I'll be with you."

"We all will." Added Max. Alec nodded, and taking a deep breath, put one foot down, and then the other.

Max grinned.

He didn't fall over. Alec grinned too.

"Dancer's balance."

Sure, he wobbled a bit, and hold to hold on to Magnus for reassurance, but eventually, they made their way out to the square.

Max looked so happy.

"What's got you this happy kiddo?" Asked Alec, when they stopped for a bit.

"I did that. I helped you. I just... I didn't expect your balance to be good enough. I didn't expect it to work at all."

"Well it did Max, and that's all that matters. With any luck, you might have just saved my life."

"One thing is for sure Max, you saved mine." Added Magnus.

A few people came up to Alec, to tell him how well he was doing etcetra etcetra, but most knew he needed some space. The square was all but empty after everyone decided to leave them alone.

"I'm ready." Magnus shifted from foot to foot in uneasiness.

"Alec it's still too early..."

"No Magnus. Let him try, if we do it early, and it breaks from force or something, then we can make adjustments early. He has to try Magnus. Don't you want him to dance again?"

And that was the thing. Magnus knew that Alec loved dancing, that it was the only thing he felt he was truly good at, the only thing that let him escape the craziness and worries of his life, that he couldn't live without it, that it reminded him of his mother, but at the same time... it was dangerous. Was it worth it?

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He muttered. But Alec wasn't listening. He stepped out- without Magnus' help- to the centre of the square, and for a moment just stood there. As if waiting. Then Chopin's Ballade No 4 in F minor Op 52 started playing on the piano.

"Who's playing that?" Magnus asked Max. Max smiled knowingly. Pointing to a far side of the square just behind the stage, he revealed Jace to Magnus.

Jace was playing it rather poorly, and clearly Magnus wasn't the only one to think so, as he could see Alec frowning slightly.

So Magnus got up and sat down beside Jace, who courteously allowed him to take over the piece. What could he say? You spend a lot of time in a tower with a lot of time on your hands you learn something.

Of course with playing Chopin came the price of not watching Alec dance, but he supposed he would have to trust Jace and Max to watch him.

Because that reassured him so very much.

Eventually he gave into his desire to watch and used magic to keep the piano going. The moment he did however he heard a sickening crunch before turning around.

"Alec?"

**A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? Sorry. Cliffhanger? Again, sorry. What do you think of my twist? Please review and tell me? And if you fancy checking out my new Malec fic recs video, you can youtube search my username and you should find the video, and all the links to the stories will be in the description. Just remember, when you review the stories to leave a random fruit of your choice! **

**-Lauren. **


	11. Chapter 11- Gone

**A/N: Sorry Guys! I completely forgot I left you on a cliffhanger! Gods I feel like Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson fans will know what I mean here, am I right? So again, sorry, I got caught up with my new fanfiction based youtube channel (laurenathalasa like on here if you were curious), other stuff, and then on top of that a publishing director read my blog and asked if I had written a book which I could send to him, which in the end meant me writing a book in 4 days with help from my friend Sebastian, and I did a whole Peter Van Houten, and by that I mean ending it in the middle of a sentence, and I even hate the ending myself because I killed off my favourite character. **

**Beware guys, I can do that. Those of you who read Simon Snow will know that, I literally killed them both at one stage. I think I killed one character twice... It's a long story. Literally. **

**But anyway, I won't hold you back any longer, please, read, review, fangirl, and don't hate me? Love you all. **

**Alec POV**

Alec groaned in pain as the ground rushed up to meet him as he fell. It was partly annoyance, but mostly pain. He didn't know what he had done wrong, one minute he was executing a perfect high drop, and the next, well, the drop wasn't from quite so high anymore. As he tried to push himself up from the floor he saw Magnus running towards him.

"No! No don't move, I'll come to you." He said urgently. Alec did as he asked, he could see blue sparks by Magnus' hands, from his anger, and from his fear, even though Magnus tried to hide them. It frustrated Alec that Magnus was trying to stop him doing what he loved, especially as Magnus had clearly been right, this _had_ been a bad idea. He had been so _stupid_ for even trying. Magnus knelt down beside him, and Alec saw Jem, one of the healers, on his other side.

Magnus held Alec in a sitting position, Alec's left leg outstretched in front of him. Jem reached to pull his trouser leg up, and examined what was left of his leg.

Alec winced as Jem ran his fingers along the end of his leg, and couldn't look, he instead opted to look at Jem's face, his eyes unblinking in concentration.

"Max? Can I have your help for a moment please?" Asked Jem softly, not taking his eyes off of Alec's leg, which pulsated with pain suddenly and made Alec bite his lip. Jem did not speak loudly, but he didn't have to fight to be heard among the people. Max was by his side in an instant.

"We need to take the prosthetic off Max." Said Jem, and Max looked confused, arguing that it worked perfectly. Jem sighed, as if reluctant.

"It's nothing you've done Max, look here," He started, pointing at Alec's leg.

"You see Alec's leg will always be off balance with an aid, or prosthetic like this. The pain caused here has simply broken his ankle, which I can surely fix, but it's the balance that needs to be remedied, do you understand?" Max shook his head.

"He was walking fine on it earlier..." Protested Max. Then Alec saw a figure who- from the direction he had come from, he deduced- must have been standing behind Alec and Magnus throughout the whole conversation.

Alec knew him.

Will Herondale.

Cocky, hot headed, angry, didn't open up to anyone.

So what was he doing here?

Alec ignored his curiosity towards Will nonetheless; he decided it would be much more helpful to understand what Jem planned on doing to his leg. Looking up at Magnus, whose eyes were also fixed on Jem, it was clear he thought the same.

Jem seemed to be about to explain to Max another problem when Will sighed angrily, and picked up Alec's leg, moving it forward so the smaller Lightwood could see it clearly. Alec gasped in pain, and felt Magnus tense.

"Sorry." Apologised Will with a grin. "But listen kid, Alec will eventually out grow this, and it's too weak for him to dance on and live up to his title blah blah blah, so what we need, is something that can grow alongside Alec's ankle bone that he can _feel_. Got it?"

"Yes William he gets it now put Alec down!" Jem demanded with a scandalised look on his face.

"Of course, anything for you James." Answered Will with a wink and put Alec carefully down.

"Right I'll get to work on that. So, I'm going to go... can you guys get Alec to the infirmary while I work on some designs?"

"Of course." Answered Jem, reassuringly, watching Max go. He turned to Magnus.

"Can you lift him? Or I can get Will-"

"Thank you but no. Alexander is far from heavy, I'll be fine from here."

As Alec watched Will and Jem walk away, he felt an odd sense of companionship. It was as if one could not live without the other. Will Herondale lives and so Jem Carstairs lives also.

Perhaps they were more than friends, Alec could not be sure, and he didn't want to pry.

Magnus lifted him up bridal style then, holding Alec close, and began walking towards the infirmary.

"Alexander Lightwood... Whatever am I going to do with you?" Asked Magnus quietly, as he laid him gently on one of the infirmary beds.

"I can think of a few things." Alec whispered, smiling mischievously. Magnus sighed.

"Not here Darling. Later. When you're better." Alec pouted but Magnus kissed him until he stopped.

He was persuasive like that.

They fell asleep side by side, hand in hand, hearts beating as one, but when Alec awoke, Magnus was no longer beside him, and the room was so dark he could barely see anything.

But what he did see, filled him with dread.


	12. Chapter 12-Always

**Alec POV**

_Frollo looked down at him with a look of sadistic menace. It made bile rise in Alec' s throat, and he couldn't do much more than stare back at him. Frollo inched forward, closer and closer to Alec. When had he tied Alec up? The blue-eyed boy struggled against the bonds, as the older man came closer, whispering in his ear softly. _

"_You're mine blue-eyes..." He whispered. _

Alec woke up with a scream, realising that the bonds in his dream had actually been Magnus holding his wrists down. The warlock looked downright alarmed as he looked at the dancer, staring at him with a look full of concern.

"Darling?" He asked tentatively, but Alec just struggled against him, trying to get out of the warlock's grasp, getting slightly panicked. He never liked it when people restricted his movement, and finally Magnus seemed to catch on to what was happening and let Alec roll away from him.

Once he was free, Alec sat on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands, shaking. He felt sick. He must have been discharged during the night, as he saw he was now in his room, one of the biggest in the court of miracles. He looked down at his feet, or rather foot, and finally, finally, ran to the bathroom-which he luckily had to himself- to throw up.

It wasn't pleasant by any means, but once it was done, Alec felt somewhat purified, a little better. Magnus stroked his back in slow, calming circles as Alec leant against the toilet, in case any more would come up.

"Are you alright?" Magnus whispered to him, using the kind of soft tone one would use on an injured animal.

Alec nodded into his knees, his head resting/hiding behind them. After a while, he looked up at Magnus, and found-slightly to his surprise-a look of absolute heartbreak on the warlock's face.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked. Them both standing up-Alec with a little help however.

Before Magnus got a chance to answer however, someone burst into their room. Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the timing. Magnus however was probably jumping for joy he thought, until he felt Magnus tense beside him, stepping protectively in front of the slight black haired youth.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked. To anyone else it would have sounded fine, but Alec picked up on the slight hostility in his voice. That was when he realised that the figure Magnus was talking to was Jace. Alec stepped forward carefully so that Magnus was no longer in front of him. A gesture that said _I can handle myself. _

"You have to leave Magnus. Now."

"What? Why?" The couple asked in unison.

"Frollo is on his way back home. What a surprise it would be if you and I were not there to greet him." Jace answered, looking annoyed that they had to go back. Alec knew how much he hated the judge. And no, not for hurting Magnus. Despite everything, despite how much he liked Jace and everything else, he found Jace a little hypocritical in this sense. Even if the guard was under a spell.

Alec heard Magnus give a heavy sigh beside him, and took the warlock's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone, just make sure you're back as soon as possible."

Magnus just nodded.

When Jace was gone, they stood in silence for a little bit. So many things had happened already and it wasn't even 9am yet. Alec really didn't want Magnus to go. Not at all. Not only because he didn't trust Frollo, but because damn it, of course he'd miss the glittery warlock.

And with that thought, he grabbed the warlock and kissed him speechless.

There was silence. Nothing could be heard but their breaths as they pulled away. They stood in silence, noses touching, breathing each other in.

"I love you." Magnus whispered when they pulled away, eyes still closed, seemingly lost for logic or any other words. Alec was a little surprised as he realised, was that the first time Magnus had said that? Somehow they had managed to convey what they had never said in words.

"I love you too." Alec said, opening his eyes slowly to stare into the depths of Magnus' glow in the dark eyes as he opened them. Magnus rested his hand on Alec's cheek, neither man said nothing, there was no need.

The moment was ruined slightly however when Magnus sighed sorrowfully and said,

"I have to go."

Alec looked down. He wished it didn't have to be this way. That Magnus didn't have to vanish, that Alec didn't have to worry about him, and vice versa.

Magnus stepped away to get dressed then, as did Alec and helped the one footed leader put on his aesthetic. Then it was time for goodbyes.

Magnus was about to walk away- to leave him- when Alec stopped him, and kissed again, running his hands through Magnus' hair.

"Come back to me."

"I always will darling."

"Always?"

"Always."


	13. Chapter 13- Crimson with blood

**A/N: Hey guys, so... I haven't updated in while... I'm so sorry. I'm also so sorry for this chapter, but I think it's probably one of my favourites in this whole story to be honest, I love a bit of sadness. As always, please read, review and fangirl. **

**Hope you're all doing alright, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Jace POV**

Magnus and Jace ran quickly down the darkened streets, their shadows falling over the walls and cobbled streets, cascading down the dark surfaces as they moved. By the time they reached the outside of the Bell Tower, Magnus doubled over in exhaustion; catching his breath, and Jace paced from foot to foot nervously. He really didn't want to get caught out after curfew, but Magnus had to get home quick. It was likely Frollo was asleep, but on the off-chance that he wasn't, they could have a serious problem if they took even a moment longer.

"Magnus, we've got to get moving." Jace said, putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus nodded and straightened up.

"I'll be fine from here, you should go." Magnus said, whispering as the sound of footsteps grew louder towards them. Jace had been oblivious to the sound before that moment.

"But what about you? How are you going to get inside?"

"I'll climb."

Jace stared at Magnus with a look he hoped convey the amount of crazy that Magnus sounded, however he didn't have much time to watch Magnus' reaction as Magnus took a running leap and pushed himself up the outer walls of the bell tower, pushing himself up, jumping from column to column in a graceful manner, even if he did flounder or look like he was about to fall any minute.

Jace hid himself behind a darkened column as the guards from before walked by, and thanked God that they didn't see him.

"I can see why Alec likes you so much..." He muttered as he watched Magnus climb so high he was out of sight. Soon the guards were too, and Jace followed the road till he reached his inn. It was small, but he didn't have the money or time to find a bigger permanent place to live. Besides, Frollo very frequently visited him in this inn, and Jace needed the inside information.

Luckily, that night was one of the few nights Jace got to himself, which made him worry very much if Magnus was in any kind of danger...

**Magnus POV**

Magnus reached the top of the tower the quickest he had ever done, yet he still couldn't quell the feeling that something was wrong. Perhaps it was the fact that Alec wasn't there with him, or maybe he was worried about Jace a little bit. No that was crazy.

As he flipped himself onto the highest balcony, he pulled his thoughts back to the present, seeing that Ragnor, Camille and Woolsey were waiting for him.

"Magnus! We were so worried, with all that's been going on, we thought something might have happened to you!" Camille exclaimed, and she ran forward to hug Magnus tight.

When she pulled away, Magnus grinned and pulled away from her, leading them all inside.

"What do you mean all that's been going on?" Magnus asked.

"Frollo... He hasn't been back here since you left with Alec, he's been searching up and down for Alec since then. He won't stop. Gypsies are being herded up and executed every day. Even if the commoners don't know anything, they're thrown in prison when they tell Frollo nothing. People are _dying_, Magnus." Ragnor said, and silence swept across all of them.

Magnus' breath caught in his throat. It was awful, but more importantly, Frollo was seriously messed up, even obsessed, and if Alec found out, Magnus feared he would hand himself over.

"Is Alec ok?" Camille asked gently, and Magnus just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Xxx

That night, Magnus sat by himself, sitting with his head resting on the table of his miniature town, staring at the figures resting on it. He let his thoughts wonder as his hand worked with chopping down a block of wood. Really, his hands were just working by themselves. He couldn't get the image out of his head, the look on Alec's face when he found out how many people had died for him.

There was no denying it now, Frollo was a psycho, and obsessed with the one person in Magnus' life who made him happy.

If Frollo somehow took Alec from him, he was going to pay.

He looked down at the figurine in his hands, noticing for the first time how much like Alec it looked, right down to his metal foot and long shaggy fringe. All it needed was some colour.

He had no idea why Alec hadn't become a feature of his little town before, but nevertheless it calmed him, painting Alec's dark hair and bright blue eyes. His skin barely needed any paint at all it was so pale, and seeing as the wood itself was light all it needed was some white-tinge and it was complete. His clothes were black of course, and Magnus smiled as he admired his handy work in the light.

Magnus had never thought anyone would feel love towards him. He had always just assumed he wasn't worthy of it. Of course only now did he realise how twisted Frollo was for telling him that.

He was never going to let Alec go.

However, when he left the tower the next night, in order to see the love of his life on time, he knew within minutes that he had made a very, very bad decision.

Xxx

**Jace POV**

"Good morning Sir." Jace greeted, opening Frollo's carriage door calmly, and standing to attention.

Frollo said nothing, instead groaning and holding his head delicately, like he had drunk far too much the previous night.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jace asked.

Frollo paused, before saying, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace."

Jace resisted the urge to frown in confusion, instead just remarking, "I see." And then, " Your orders, sir?"

Frollo laughed, a deep-throated sound that sent chills down Jace's spine.

"Find the gypsy boy." He said simply. Jace forced his surprise down as his eyes swept over all the men, women, and children in cages. What kind of lengths did Frollo plan to go to to find Alec? How much danger was this entire city in?

The day continued in a very repetitive and sickening manner, the first house they had searched Frollo had been calm, lining them up outside, looking down at them from his high horse and demanding,

"10 pieces of silver for the gypsy Alexander." Flashing the money in front of the people, but none of them said anything of help. A few begged.

But Frollo was merciless, growling in irritation and demanding for them to be 'locked up'. The family was added to the collection of people already in cages. Jace forced himself not to look. There was only so much of this he could take.

The next family was the same, but instead this time, the pay was increased to 20 pieces of silver.

After a few moments, one gypsy looked as if he might speak, but another one of them whispered something and he quieted. Jace would have paid anything to find out what that word was, but they were taken away all too soon.

Jace could feel his horror seeping through his calm mask of a face. When Frollo asked him about it, he simply remarked that he had drunk far too much in a tavern the previous night.

"So that's where you've been." Frollo said thoughtfully. "I don't usually condone drinking Captain, but it's much better than the fears I had had, at one point I thought you yourself might have been a gypsy at one point in your life, that maybe you were conspiring with them. You see, this is why I must catch Alexander. If I take away their leader, they'll fall apart. I won't have to be so paranoid about people I can very clearly trust." He said, smiling a bone chilling smile.

"Yes sir, I see sir." He said, bowing his head and making an excuse to go home, he needed to find Alec, and talk to Magnus, as they had all agreed to meet back at the court of miracles, hopefully they would all be seeing each other later tonight. He just hoped they were both alright.

It was around 7pm, and he hadn't heard anything from Frollo since he had left the search two hours ago, so he figured it was safe to say Frollo would be leaving him alone for-hopefully- the rest of the night. That gave him time to talk to Magnus and Alec and figure out what the hell they were going to do. He also... He also had to ask Alec the question soon... sometime soon.

The journey to the court was dark and the air stung with the scent of smoke. It was getting hard to breath in the death-tinged air.

The one thing that worried Jace however was quite how many soldiers there were, he had to stop every few minutes to hide from them, that was how bad it was. The last few metres to the entrance, he was so afraid he had been spotted that he sprinted inside, running down into the sewers, and skidding into the entrance to the court, where Alec was waiting, a worried expression on his face, but still putting in a little effort to look pleased to see Jace.

Jace skidded to a halt in front of the boy, clasping him by the shoulder. Alec was staring out into the entrance of the court now, his fingers wringing worriedly in front of him. He shook his shoulder out of Jace's grasp and began pacing, running his hands through his hair like he always did when he was worried.

"Alec what's wrong?" Jace asked, looking at Izzy for help. Her face was grave, looking down and twirling her hair round her finer thoughtfully.

"Magnus was supposed to be here an hour ago." Izzy explained, causing Alec's face to twist in pain and even more worry.

"Where _is_ he? He promised me he'd be here!" Alec demanded, looking completely lost. He walked with a slight limp, and it was clear the pacing was overexerting him, but he didn't seem to care.

"Alec, just stay calm, Frollo might just be delaying him." Izzy reassured, but the sentence only caused Alec to shiver, turning round to Izzy with glistening eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Xxx

**Magnus POV Song for this section- 'To die for' from the lion king soundtrack. (necessary to get the true feel for this scene, but don't worry if you can't listen to it, enjoy anyway. Sorry to bother you.)**

The streets were crawling with guards, and Magnus was spotted all too quickly. He forced his hood to stay over his head with magic as he ran. Frollo was racing after him, he knew, one his majestic and powerful black horse, as well as at least 20 guards in tow. Magnus ran and ran, but wherever he went he knew they would catch him. He had to separate them somehow.

He ran up the scaffolding of one building, pushing himself up on to one of the roofs, and running very carefully, his blue magic at his finger tips, ready to do his will. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid it might burst. If it came down to a race Magnus knew he would die.

He knelt down on the roof, looking down at the soldiers below, they had split into two groups, but he only counted 17 guards, including Frollo. Where were the other three?

Magnus realised all too soon his mistake. In his desperation to get away he hadn't pushed down the scaffolding. Which meant that anyone could have climbed up it. He couldn't turn around fast enough.

Within seconds, one guards had already thrown the knife into his side. He gasped at the searing pain, iron too, of course it was, he tried to pull it out before deciding he needed to keep it in to prevent blood loss. However, as he was rooted to the floor in shock that made him an easy target, the other two guards pinned him down easily, punching and bruising him to immobilise him. He couldn't move, he couldn't.

But no. He would not admit defeat. Even as the last guard began using him as a human carving board, and began pulling the first of the two knives that were embedded into Magnus' ribs and stomach, Magnus gasped, and whispered a few chosen words of magic, lifting his tired arms and using those blue sparks to render the guards unconscious.

Now Magus had only minutes to get away. He couldn't stay on the roofs forever, he would run out of space to run eventually, in fact, very soon. Stumbling to his feet, his hands clutching his bloodied shirt, he began running, feeling himself getting tired quickly. He didn't have the energy necessary to lower himself off of the roof, instead he found himself jumping down.

Frollo's guards were on him in seconds, and he didn't know what to do. The graveyard was in sight however, and no one could follow him there, as the path to it could only be accessed by a chosen few. He would be safe if he could just lose them, so with his last remaining strength, he pushed into the pathway, and quickly threw a glamour around the graveyard, making the soldiers lose their bearings completely. He breathed a painful sigh of relief, and rested against a stone grave. His hand was sticky with blood.

He stumbled down into the sewers, feeling bile rising in his throat and beginning to panic. What if the blood loss killed him? What if he never saw Alec again? He pushed the idea down, forcing himself forward with little strength, and relaxing slightly when blue eyes and black hair came into view, feeling a surge of strength that allowed him to push forwards. He would get there.

**Alec POV**

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed in terror, throwing himself forward and sweeping Magnus off of his feet, literally, and holding the bleeding warlock to his chest. He looked so small and fragile, curling up in Alec's chest, his crimson blood spilling onto Alec's crisp white shirt.

"Alec..." Magnus breathed, his breaths shallow.

"Magnus, what happened?" Alec asked, desperately.

"Frollo...Soldiers... Ambush..." He managed to whisper.

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP PLEASE!" Alec screamed, pushing his way through crowds of people until he found Jace. Jace's eyes opened wide at the sight of Magnus and screamed for everyone to move. It all happened in slow motion for Alec, running though the crowd, screaming for nurses and doctor's help in the infirmary, laying Magnus down on one of the beds.

He clutched Magnus' hand as the nurses got to work, watching as Magnus winced and shivered from the cold of the blood loss.

"I said I'd come back to you." Magnus whispered.

"Not like this... Never like this." Alec said kissing Magnus' hand where their fingers intertwined and holding it close, as he watched Magnus close his eyes sleepily.

He slapped Magnus forcefully, and he forced his eyes open.

"What was that-" He winced, breathing in through his teeth at the pain as a nurse rubbed alcohol over the wounds. "For." He ground out.

"Can you try and be a bit more gentle please?" Alec demanded, trying his best to be polite or menacing, cursing when it just sounded pitiful.

"We're trying I promise." Said one nurse, working hand on stitching Magnus up.

The bed sheets were crimson from Magnus' clothes and Magnus squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

"Sh... I know it hurts." Alec whispered, stroking his thumb against Magnus' face.

Little did he know they had gained an audience, Izzy, Jace and Max all holding each other close, Izzy's eyes filled with tears, and Max hiding his face in Jace's chest.

"Is he going to be alright?" Max whispered.

"I don't know buddy... I hope so." Replied Jace.

**A/N: Did um... that make up for my absence or do I need more for you guys to forgive me?**


	14. Chapter 14- Help

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF ANYTHING TO DO WITH SEXUAL ABUSE TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY. Alright, now we may continue. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry but I'm just struggling... With... A lot of stuff. Right now. I'll figure it out. I think. And then hopefully I'll be back for an actual regular update schedule. Anyways, please read, review, and fangirl. **

**Last warning. Ok. **

His neck hurt. But Alec didn't care. Nothing mattered now. His hand and leg hurt too, his hand from clenching Magnus' so tightly and his leg from pacing so much waiting for him. Magnus was fast asleep, and Alec himself was so tired from staying up a lot of the night, and was actually phasing in and out of consciousness.

Time passed. He didn't know how long. Alec just felt sick, if Magnus didn't wake up it was all his fault.

And then, finally, after what felt like days, there was a whisper.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered, his exhaustion obvious in his tone, but there was no response. Clearly Alec's whole body was in turmoil, struggling to wake him up, but it wasn't happening. Magnus-who was still not fully awake- tried again, louder this time.

"Alec?!" He asked again, but luckily the room was not empty, and a nurse appeared at his side just as he had began to panic, thinking he was dead.

"Magnus, you're awake! That's wonderful." She whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He replied, a lot louder than she had done, so much so that she winced.

"Hush, let him sleep." She said, gesturing to Alec, whose black hair had fallen lazily over his face which rested against the side of Magnus' bed, his cheek leaning into Magnus' hand, causing Magnus to smile a little.

"He hasn't left your side since you got in here. He's been a mess." She whispered again, setting to work on Magnus' wounds. Unfortunately the side effect of this was Magnus yelping in pain, waking up Alec with a start, whom looked around quickly in panic before realising what was going on.

"Magnus, you're awake!" He said, looking so pleased that Magnus had a very big urge to kiss him, instead with difficulty, he sat up slowly and stroked Alec's cheek with his thumb.

"Well, I couldn't die without seeing your gorgeous face again, could I?" Magnus whispered back, groaning as he lay back in bed once more. A flicker of worry shot across Alec's face.

"Please be careful, you're in a lot of pain." He said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Magnus said, as the nurse dabbed alcohol into his side.

Moments passed in silence, Magnus trying to focus on Alec rather than the pain, whilst Alec rubbed his leg absentmindedly, an aching pain shooting up the joints. He had forgotten to take it off as he sat beside Magnus all this time, and now he was paying the consequences. Magnus relaxed once the last of the iron was removed, feeling his powers kicking in, which greatly satisfied the nurse, glad he was healing well.

Once the nurse was done she left them alone, leaving Magnus to stare into Alec's face while Alec did his best not to meet his gaze, so Magnus couldn't see the affect his absence had had on Alec.

"How long have I been asleep?" Magnus asked.

"A couple of days." Answered a voice from the doorway. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Will , with Jem at his side. Will looked absolutely murderous, while Jem wore a face of pity.

"A couple of days? God, Alec I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. You better be." Said Will, storming over to Alec who looked even more exhausted now than he had.

"Will..." Muttered Jem in a warning tone.

"While you've been happily watching over your boyfriend, people have been dying Alec. And what have you done to help them? People are starving, and scared. Paris is literally on fire because of you!" Accused Will, rubbing his face with his hand in a stress filled action. Jem clasped one of his hands when he was done, as if he were providing Will with his gravity.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't exactly go out and earn money like before! You guys won't even let me leave!" Alec said, sounding exhausted.

"Could everyone back up a little bit? What's going on?" Asked Magnus, who seemed to have a lot more colour in his cheeks than before, his body slowly healing.

"Frollo's gone crazy that's what." Will said, rolling his eyes.

No one said anything for a while. Magnus shooting confused looks at each of them in turn until Jem finally decided to elaborate.

"It seems Frollo has upped his price for Alec. Every day gypsies are offered more and more for his location. Each day that they give no answer, people are killed, locked up, and the few homes our people have are set alight. People are scared, but we can't stay down here forever. We're starving."

"I'll give myself over if you just let me." Complained Alec, and Magnus might have bought it if it weren't for the slight tremor in his hand.

"No way in hell Alec. It makes me sick to think what he would do to you." Magnus whispered, his voice low.

_Images assaulted Alec's mind, lips on his neck, dreams from nights when Magnus was sound asleep, where a dark figure held him down, he couldn't move couldn't fight... Kissing, Rough hands-_

He dropped to the floor and unceremoniously threw up.

"Oh my god!"

"Alec?"

"Alec can you hear me?"

* * *

He heard the voices, felt the hands on him, but none of it reassured him. It all just brought back memories long buried.

"_You're mine blue eyes."_

"_So beautiful."_

_Rough bites, the pain the infinite pain, the filth..._

_Let me go let me go I don't want this please I don't want this..._

* * *

"He's going into shock."

* * *

_I can't breathe... I can't breathe..._

_Kisses... Lips where they didn't belong. _

_Hands over his mouth. Can't make a sound. Dreams too vivid... were they real?_

_Magnus... Magnus loves you... His brain seemed to say. Magnus would never do that... _

* * *

"Alec? Alec? It's Jem can you hear me? You're going into shock, I need you to take a deep breath." Alec nodded wearily, and took a slow shuddering breath. Slumping against Jem who was holding him up on the floor.

"Sorry..." He whimpered, his eyes closed, head resting on Jem's shoulder.

"It's alright Alec. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you." Jem reassured, leading Alec back to his chair beside Magnus' bed, but Magnus was no longer lying there, instead he was standing across the room, his back to Alec, before finally coming to lean against the arms of Alec's chair straight in front of him, their foreheads resting together.

"What happened?" Asked Will, breaking the silence.

"He just got triggered. It's perfectly normal. And _nothing_ to be ashamed of Alec."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful with my words I promise." Magnus said, looking hurt, wincing as he sat back in bed.

"You're safe Alec." Said Jem, and Alec simply nodded.

**Frollo POV**

"Sir it was just as you said, he disappeared through the cemetery. Through that hole in the grave over there."

"Good. Are you ready men?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's rid the world of these gypsies. And maybe Magnus will learn his lesson; that love is always lost."

**A/N: So? Do we like? is this style ok? Should I be more mild? Because honestly Frollo's actions coming up are pretty sick, should I glaze over them? Would it make you guys uncomfortable? Please review it'd make me smile, oh and if you could wish my friend lovelyhauntedchild a happy birthday in your review I'd really appreciate it! Thank you.**

**P.S: If I disappear for more than 2 weeks please prod me.**


	15. Chapter 15- You're gonna pay for that

**A/N: I'm a little later than two weeks I'm sorry... I've had a lot on my mind. But I hope you like it. I loved the previous chapter personally, so this probably isn't as good, sorry. **

**Alec POV**

Alec sat motionless in his chair. To the rest of the room, it was obvious he wasn't really there with the rest of them. Magnus stayed standing in front of him, leaning towards him, but Alec didn't really see anything. Nothing he wanted to anyway.

* * *

_Frollo leaned over him menacingly, knives at his sides... So much pain, so much pain..._

* * *

_Unbearable agony, get his hands off me..._

* * *

"Alec!" Shouted Jem, shaking him by the shoulders and forcing him back to reality. Alec was breathing hard, his eyes wide, and then clearing suddenly and staring back at Jem's silver, kind ones.

Jem smiled, and Alec relaxed, leaning back in his chair and groaning as he stretched out his aching leg.

"Phantom pains?" Jem asked kindly, leaning down to removed Alec's metal prosthetic from him and work on lessening the pain.

Magnus and Will stood in silence, watching from across the room, Magnus' arms crossed over his chest.

Minutes passed before Jem gave him back his prosthetic, and allowed him to stand again, though Alec was still a little shaky. Magnus walked forward and clasped his arms tightly, holding him up, and Alec grinned tiredly.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he leaned into Magnus a little, letting the taller man support more of his weight.

The little sign of support felt like it lasted for forever, but in fact, only lasted a few minutes before all hell broke loose.

They stood in silence, and then Izzy ran into the room, the infirmary, frantic.

"Alec thank goodness!" She exclaimed, running towards them both and hugging them.

"Izzy? What's going on?" He demanded after she released him.

"We're being invaded." She answered. "You have to get out of here; both of you." She ordered, pushing them towards a hidden exit around the back of the court, but Alec struggled against her and pushed forward towards his people.

Magnus grabbed him by his arm, pulling him back.

"Alec please." He begged, eyes filling with tears, but Alec kissed him and shushed him, opening his eyes and looking at him through long lashes before he whispered,

"I can't let them fight alone."

"Alec... He'll kill you." Magnus whispered, stroking his thumb across Alec's cheekbone.

Alec looked down. "There are worse things."

Magnus didn't know what to say to that. It was like he was trapped in that moment, unable to respond.

Alec kissed him one last time, and then released Magnus' hand, grabbed his bow, and stepped out into the fray of battle.

Magnus was close behind him, but by the time he reached the square, Alec was already out of sight.

* * *

Magnus shot his magic at the oncoming guards, but even as he struggled on he realised that their numbers were already dwindling. Still he fought on, that was until he spotted Alec and Frollo on one of the roofs.

Magnus froze, staring up at them, and suddenly the battle seemed to freeze, all eyes turning to the two leaders.

Alec jumped down from the roof, which wasn't far, dragging Frollo with him so they stood on the flat ground of the square, giving Alec equal footing to Frollo, as his foot wasn't as easy to use on the unstable roofs of the court.

Alec began to circle Frollo, his blade held before him, glinting in the light, but Magnus could see that Alec was shaking, and his eyes held haunted dreams of the man before him. The man who had done so little, and yet damaged so much.

Frollo moved lightning quick, charging forth and striking Alec's cheek with the side of his blade.

"You're gonna pay for that." Spat Alec, looking at Frollo with more hatred than Magnus thought was possible. Alec was breathing heavily, and Magnus took in the extent of his wounds quickly, bleeding, struggling, breathing quick, shallow breaths.

"Oh I think you're the one who will be paying for it Alexander." Replied Frollo.

With that sentence he dived forward, grabbing Alec's shoulders and forcing him closer to him, a little dagger at Alec's throat, and holding him in place.

Magnus knew better than anyone how strong Alec was. Even if he was weakened, he would have no trouble wrenching out of Frollo's grasp. Which meant magic was in play.

Alec shivered in Frollo's grasp as the older man swiped his hair to the side. Magnus felt sick and scared, seeing Alec so scared.

"You will all come with me. You will all get into the cages, without a struggle. Or your precious leader will suffer a fate worse than death." Frollo said evenly, not taking his eyes off of Alec's face.

"Don't do it!" Shouted Alec, struggling away, and shutting his eyes. "I can take it. Just stay safe. I can take this." Alec shouted, and he sounded strong, though of course no one believed him.

Slowly, one by one, people walked forward, hands above their heads towards the cages, but then Magnus stepped forwards, and, wrenching Alec out of Frollo's magic (was it even _his _magic?) hold, stood to face Frollo, the man who had owned him for so long.

"What do you think you're doing _boy_?" Demanded Frollo, his sword out before him threateningly.

"You will not take Alec from me. And I will not stand by and let you take his people!" Magnus shouted, standing shoulder to shoulder with Alec, who now had an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"Oh really." Frollo muttered under his breath, raised his hands, and made a crushing gesture.

Alec collapsed to his knees, his hands around his throat, gasping.

"No!" Magnus shouted, running to Alec's aid, when a magical barrier stopped him in his tracks, and forced him back.

"NO!" Magnus screamed, forcing himself forward, to Alec's struggling form. He could only imagine the kind of memories this might trigger for Alec... What kind of dreams had started just because of Magnus touching his throat.

"Hand them over to me Magnus and I will spare him." Only Magnus heard the silent _for now_.

"Please..." Magnus whimpered, falling to his knees. "I beg of you... Let him go."

* * *

Alec dropped to the floor, barely breathing, but the pressure on his throat had ceased. Magnus could only watch through the containment field as Alec was roughly picked up and dragged to follow Frollo out of the court of Miracles, the rest of the gypsies behind him.

He only saw Jace's golden armour and face before he was knocked out, and he was sure that it had tears in its eyes.

But it wasn't like it was going to matter. Alec was going to die, and it was all his fault.

**A/N: I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written.. I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to show you guys that I'm not dead. A review would be greatly appreciated. Do we want Alec to die? Or do we want him to be saved? It's up to you guys this time!**


	16. Chapter 16- Oh happy dagger

Magnus woke up again to chains encircling his wrists.

It took him only a moment to remember what had happened, how Alec had been dragged away, unconscious, and how Jace had punched him in the face.

Magnus remembered letting the blackness consume him almost happily, as if falling asleep might take away the pain.

But that was a lie.

He could feel the sobs racking through his body. Rising through his throat and chocking him with deadly claws of hurt, claws or which no man could break free. Alec could be dead.

The thought was unbearable, and the hopelessness and pain consumed him. The noise of his sobs was the only thing that reached his own ears, he didn't even have the strength to pull against the chains.

For all he knew, Alec could be dead.

His friends watched in anguish, yet Ragnor was the only one of them who dared to speak.

"Magnus..." He murmured, intertwining his finger's with Magnus' in a loving gesture.

Magnus said nothing.

"Magnus please... You have to get out of here." Ragnor implored.

"Oh?" Magnus snapped, "And why do I _have_ to get out of here? There's no point now, is there? Because he's dead Ragnor, if you hadn't noticed!" He screamed, the tears slipping down in a cascade of pain.

Ragnor wasn't stupid enough to speak again.

* * *

Time passed- Magnus wasn't quite sure how long. Each minute seemed to take years to end, but that was only because Alec was in his thoughts every minute. Between sobs, and between rages and screams and shouts Alec's voice was the only one he truly wanted to hear.

It was in one of these rare moments of exhausted silence when Magnus was greeted with a visitor.

Jace Herondale's laughter was the absolute last thing that Magnus wished to hear.

It was an exhausted laugh, and Jace himself was leaning against the stone balcony, precariously close to the edge.

In any other instance, Magnus would have feared what would happen if he fell, but nothing mattered now.

"He's not dead Magnus." Were the first words out of his mouth, and Magnus' head snapped up, glaring at him straight in the eye.

Magnus took great delight in watching Jace shiver under his gaze.

"If this is some sort of sick joke-"

"He's my parabatai. Why would I do that Magnus?" Jace asked, and the hurt was very obvious in his voice, no matter how much he tried to conceal it in his features.

Magnus was silent for a while, and then fresh tears joined the tracks of the old, if only for a few seconds, before Magnus wiped them away.

"He's alive?" Magnus asked. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely. But Frollo has him. We gotta get him out of there." Jace explained.

He looked like he was about to say more, but in that moment the sound of shouting hit their ears, very obviously the guards and soldiers were shouting for Jace himself.

"You need to leave. Now." Magnus said.

"But what about Alec?" Jace asked warily.

"Leave Alec to me. I won't lose him again." Magnus answered. Jace tipped his helmet to Magnus, a sign of respect, before he disappeared in a whirl of tattered gold cape and armour.

Magnus waited a fair few minutes before he began the incantation. He closed his eyes and forced his magic against the chains, screaming in anger and frustration until they finally broke and let him free.

Alec was his only priority now.

* * *

Alexander Lightwood had been awakened many times in the night. He was sure memories had been suppressed by his mind since then, yet he awoke quite late on the morning of his so called rescue.

It was around 9am. Alec awoke with shaky legs, struggling to control his breathing after the nightmare shook through him.

In the dream, it had become hard to distinguish between Magnus' loving touches and Frollo's... everything. The dream was his worst nightmare, because Alec feared that now... Now he and Magnus would never be able to have a future together.

He looked around the room again for the hundredth time. He had studied the walls very closely when Frollo had awoken him... He didn't want to think of Magnus lest he enjoy what Frollo was doing- or worse- that he mistake Magnus' love for Frollo's lust.

Even now, he felt the bile rise in his throat. He felt disgusting, but he hadn't been allowed to wash since he was brought here. He spent the days staring at the walls, thinking of Magnus' eyes, of his bravery, hoping he was alright. And he spent the nights hoping that Frollo would leave him alone. He didn't know how long he had been here. In reality, he probably only spent about 2 hours at a time awake, and the rest sleeping... It could be anything from 1 day to a week, Alec just didn't know anymore.

He just wanted Magnus back.

He didn't know how long he remained awake this time. An hour? Probably... He had lost all sense of time, but he was so exhausted, battered, and bruised, mind full of things he didn't want to think about.

He settled down on the bed. The bed sheets had long since been changed, but Alec probably still would have lain on the floor if he thought he would have been able to sleep like that. He wasn't going to give up the luxury of a bed.

He was in hell; he might as well be comfortable.

* * *

However, he wasn't comfortable for very long at all. He was awoken harshly by hands on his shoulders, and a cruel smile smirking down at him. He tried to struggle away, but, just as before, Frollo's magic held him in place.

"Please... No..." Alec choked, unable to manage any more.

"Hush." Was all Frollo said, as he leant down further, and kissed Alec slowly, the noise and feeling made Alec gag.

What Alec didn't know was that at the same time as he was being kissed, Frollo was raising a small, silver dagger into the air.

And in one swift movement, thrust it down into Alec's side.

* * *

When Magnus finally made his way to the courtyard, he was astounded by the monstrosity that lay before him. Men, women and children in full length cages.

When he saw Izzy, he tried to signal to her, but she couldn't see him. He sighed in sorrow, but Jace however, did catch his eye, and understood what Magnus wanted after a few simple gestures.

'You release the prisoners, I'll get Alec.'

Jace simply nodded, and got to work, and though Magnus could not see the affects right away, he had complete and total faith in Jace, simply because Alec did.

Alec... He had to find him.

Jace once again caught his attention and gestured to near the top of the church, a place that Alec and Magnus had shared together at one point in time to look at the horizon together.

Magnus had loved that night.

Without further ado, he launched himself up the side of the building, charging up the ramparts and throwing himself over the top of the balcony, charging towards each of the door and throwing himself against each of them.

Only one was locked, and Magnus felt his heart sink as he finally thrust his full weight against it, and then he felt it give, and his heart give as well, and then plummet to the ground as he took in the scene before him.

And he felt like he couldn't breathe.

**A/N: I'm so sorry... Please review. **

**Oh! Interesting news for original story writers, did you know that has a twin site called FictionPress which is in the same format as this site except you post originals? #NotSponsored**


	17. Chapter 17-You're the one who's hurting

**Magnus POV**

"No." He whispered. "No no no no no no no NO." He screamed, running forward to Alec's side and cradling him to his chest, blood staining his shirt crimson.

"Alec alec my alec." He cried, sobbing into Alec's hair, still soft and black, his skin still warm. "Please god... please..."

He struggled to breathe, holding Alec's limp, tiny body against his. He barely weighed anything, other than his metal foot which Magnus was surprised Frollo had allowed him to keep.

He fell to the floor, dragging Alec's lifeless form along with him, Magnus' hands under Alec's legs, holding him tightly and never letting him go. He knew his tears were falling onto Alec's face, and he brushed them away softly with his fingers, looking down at Alec's face.

His eyes were closed, lips still slightly open, like he did when he was sleeping.

"Alec please... PLEASE!" He shouted at the sky, wishing for something, anything, to save him.

Then he felt a shuddering against his chest.

"Alec?" He whispered, looking down at the boy in his arms, his breathing was shuddering.

"Magnus." He whimpered, relaxing into Magnus' chest, his breathing shallow, and Magnus gasped realising what was wrong- the wound was still bleeding.

"Alec!" He exclaimed in horror, as he laid Alec down on the floor, coating Alec's wound with his dark tanned hands, flowing magic through his body, screaming when he ran out of power.

"Magnus, it's ok." Alec breathed, taking Magnus' hand and resting it on his heart again, which Magnus took great pleasure in noticing now had a steady beat. He struggled to calm himself down, tears still streaming from his eyes. Alec leaned up with one hand, wiping the tears away tiredly.

"It's ok Magnus. It's ok now." He whispered, falling into unconsciousness. Magnus' heart skipped a beat.

"Alec!" He shouted, slapping him awake. Alec groaned in annoyance. "You have to stay awake!" He demanded. Alec didn't respond, instead looking past Magnus at the doorway, where Frollo stood, seething.

Magnus held Alec close as the boy shook, promising himself he wouldn't allow Frollo to cause more harm.

"Don't come any closer you bastard." Magnus uttered, forcing himself to his feet, hating leaving Alec crumpled on the floor behind him and yet convincing himself he had no other choice.

"I don't need to now." Frollo said, and Magnus' heart stopped.

"No." He whispered, looking down at Alec, whimpering on the floor before taking the dancer into his arms again. Frollo grinned.

"How could you?!" Magnus screamed, stroking Alec's hair, feeling like he might be sick. He was about to stand up and kill Frollo where he stood, but Jace beat him to it. He didn't even see Jace enter the room until his sword was already through Frollo's chest. Frollo froze, gasped, fell, and then, was still.

He was dead. Finally.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace's eyes fell on Alec's face, and the grin which had previously been plastered to his face dropped. He took in Alec's shaking form, and Magnus could see Jace despair.

"Is everyone safe?" Alec whispered, from Magnus' chest.

"Yes." Jace answered grimly. "It's over now." Jace replied, as Alec tried to struggle to his feet. He stumbled, leaving Magnus to catch him, hooking his hands under Alec's legs and around his back.

"Then why are we still here. If it's over let's get out of here." Magnus said angrily, desperate to get Alec out of the torture chamber that hid his pale skin from the sun and locked him with his tormenter, the very person he was afraid of the most.

Magnus stalked out of the door, long strides and blue sparks were all Jace and other outsiders cold see. Magnus' expression was stoic. Whether that was because he couldn't process what had happened or because he was trying not to show how he was feeling, Jace couldn't tell.

* * *

The journey back to the den was taken in silence. Magnus wouldn't let anybody near Alec, not Jace, not Isabel. No one.

Alec had long since been rendered unconscious, and Jace had no doubt that that was Magnus' doing. He just wished he knew what was going through Magnus' head right now. What was going through Alec's head... The whole ordeal... It hurt just to think about... And Alec? He would never be the same.

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec awoke to Magnus beside him. He was exhausted, but pushed himself up slowly in the bed anyway, wincing as the movement burned his insides. Broken bones obviously, some cuts, maybe a few bruises. He could feel the tingle of Magnus' magic getting to work on them, but it was slow- clearly Magnus was tired as well.

"Hello sweetheart." Magnus said, forcing a smile onto his face. It hurt to look at Magnus now.

"You don't have to call me that anymore." Alec said, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Magnus. "I understand, I betrayed you, and you don't want me anymore. I get it, so you don't need to act like this. I'm fine." Alec said, still not looking Magnus in the eye.

His eyes were trained to the floor, his words and body and heart and soul felt empty. He wasn't even there anymore. He couldn't stand to listen to Magnus' agonising silence any longer, and went to stand up, but took one step and fell.

Magnus was on him in a heart-beat, diving towards him and stopping his fall before he could hit the ground.

He sobbed openly into Magnus' arms, but there was no emotion there. Pain, but no relief at Magnus saving him. There was nothing at all.

"Oh Alec... How could you possibly think I wouldn't want you anymore?" Magnus cried, laughing quietly despite his tears, pushing Alec away slightly so they were facing each other.

"But I-" Alec started.

"You did nothing. This is not your fault, and we will deal with it together. This is my fault, because I didn't protect you like I promised."

"Magnus that's not true-"

"Then if you won't let my blame myself how could you possibly think I would allow you to?" Magnus whispered.

"Because I hurt you."

"Alec. Stop trying to help me." Magnus said. "You're the one who's hurting."

**A/N: Sorry. It's been a while, huh?**

**I have a doctors appointment on 29th of February. It's not for cancer or anything important, don't worry. It's for depression actually. It's funny how oblivious people can be to other people's feelings. Or rather, not feeling anything. **

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It's caused multiple breakdowns so don't worry I have been trying. I'm just falling to pieces thats all. Sorry, I know I'm rambling I'll shut up. Thank you all for reading, have a good day/night. **

**-L**


End file.
